Fairy Tails Uncovered
by agodbois
Summary: After seven years,those who had been enclosed in Tenrou Island have returned. They celebrate this happy occasion. Everyone is happy. Everyone except Marcarov. He has a secret to tell Natsu. The secret that his sister, who has been gone for 13 years, is dead. He struggles to tell Natsu a figure appears. It's his sister. With her return and secrets will the guild ever be the same?...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey Romeo, why didn't you go with the others to find the Tenrou Island group?" Marco asked his son, who sat glumly reading a book.

"What would be the point of going? Even if the Tenrou Island was to be found, there no telling whether Natsu and the others are alive." replied Romeo with a heavy sorrow in his voice.

"Oh come on Romeo. Have some hope. I'm sure they're alive."

"Huh." Sighed Romeo.

"OIIIIII! Well it seems there are a lot fewer people here than there was yesterday." stated a person from a small group of mages, who were part of the guild Twilight Ogre, as they barged into the run down guild known as Fairy Tail.

"Teebo, I thought I told you that I would pay you guys next month." Said Marco.

"Yeah well the boss wants the payment now." replied Teebo, his face spread out into a huge grin.

"I told you we don't have the money."

"Well the boss doesn't care if you have the money or not. He wants what you owe us now."

"WE TOLD YOU WE DON'T HAVE THE MONEY!" yelled Romeo as he charged at Teebo and the others. Small purple flames appeared in his hand. Romeo was only a few feet away from the snickering men, when Teebo was sent flying through the air and then smashed into the work board.

A wave of shock fell upon everyone in the guild as they stared at the doorway. Mouths opening wide with shock and disbelief. How could this possibly be? How was this happening? It was just too much like a dream yet it was all real. It was really happening. Romeo stared at the people in the doorway before him. His eyes were open wide with shock.

"Hey Romeo. It's been a while." said a smiling Nastu.

"God, what happened to this place." commented Grey.

"Hey everyone." Lucy said.

"It's good to be home." came Erza's voice.

"We've missed you everyone." Wendy said in a small voice.

The mages of Fairy Tail who had been on Tenrou Island had return. At last, after seven years they had come back. Tears spilled form the eyes of those who for seven years had a waited for the return of the Tenrou team. Happiness overwhelmed them. They looked the same as they had when they left for the S-class test, seven years ago. Natsu look at the rest of the Twilight Ogre group.

"Do any of feel like fighting me?" he questioned menacingly.

"No!" they exclaimed and with that they run out of the guild taking Teebo along with them.

"Haha." laughed Natsu.

Along with Natsu everyone began to laugh and they talked. The Tenrou team told the story of how they had been enclosed in the Tenrou Island for seven years by Acnologia and Zeref after their battle between Guilmore Heart. They explained that it was their bonds that saved them from Acnologia's breathe. After their explanation they all decided that a celebration was to take place for the Tenrou team's return.

They danced, laughed, and sang. Everything was perfect. Everyone was happy. Well almost everyone. There was something that had been bugging Marcarov.

"Say, Marco, has she returned while we were gone?" he asked catching Marco by surprise. Once he had realized the question Marcarov had asked, his facial expression grew serious and dark. He inhaled a deep breath and let out a sigh.

"No she hasn't returned since you've been gone." He replied.

Marcarov sighed. He had hoped this wouldn't had happened. He dug the palms of his hands in his face. How could he have let this happen. He shouldn't have let her go. He should have said no. He was so angry with himself.

"It's time to tell Natsu. You have to tell him master." Wakaba said.

"I… I'll tell him after. I can't ruin his mood."

"No. you have to tell him now. He has the right to know. You can't keep this from him."

"I just… can't tell him. It'll crush him. I just can't do that to him."

"And you think keeping it from him is helping him!" he started to scream, "She's been gone for almost thirteen years! She most likely dead! And you want to keep it from him!"

Everyone stopped and stared at what the commotion was. All eyes were on Marcarov, Marco, and Wakaba, confused expressions on their faces. Silence fell upon the guild.

"Master, what's wrong?" asked Erza.

"Yeah gramps. Why is Wakaba yelling at you?" Natsu asked next, "And who's probably dead?"

The third master sighed, "Natsu there's no easy way to put this but your…"

"My god what happened to my guild?" said a strange voice.

Everyone looked to see who this mysterious voice belonged to. When they saw who it was they were all stunned. Especially Natsu, Wakaba, Marco, and Marcarov. But no one was as shocked as Grey was.

His heart began to race and his head grew light. He couldn't believe his eyes. _It couldn't be, _he thought,_ it has to be… It's her… _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A girl with long pitch black hair, that looked as if someone took scissors and cut it in random spots yet it didn't look horrible, stood in the doorway. Her hand resting on her hip. Her tattoo of a beautiful ice blue dragon curled down and around from her wrist to the curve of her elbow. Her lips were pulled into a friendly but sly grin as she played with the lip rings on her bottom lip. Her skin was a beautiful fair pale. Her body was thin with perfect curves and large, but not too large hips. Her legs were long and slender. Her boobs were quite large for her petite figure. She was short, but not too short. But the characteristic that drew everyone's attention to her was her magnificently vibrantly green eyes that shone a perfectly pure green even in the dim lighting of the guild.

Grey gawked at her. His heart began to race and his head grew light. He couldn't believe his eyes. _It couldn't be, _he thought,_ it has to be… It's her…_

"Alexandria?" Marcarov said taken aback by the girl standing there.

"Hey master. It's been a while." she said with a full grin on her face.

"Me too master." said Celia. Celia was a wolf with the magic to fly like and exceed.

"BIG SISTER!" exclaim Natsu with delight, jumping on to give him a hug, knocking her down.

"Haha." she chuckled "Why hello little Natsu. My how you have grown."

"Alexandria…" said Laxus in a slightly hushed voice.

An even wider grin spread across her face, "Big brother." she said. Her voice was full of delight. She had gently pushed Natsu off of her and got up to hug Laxus. He hugged her back happy to have his little sister here, safe, with him.

"It's good to see you again. I'm glad you're safe. I've missed you." Laxus said in to her hair.

"I've missed you too."

Everyone stared at Laxus in shock. No one has ever seen Laxus's soft side, let alone know he even had one. Most of them thought he was a cold hearted asshole who didn't give a fuck about anyone. But to see him act this way shocked everyone. Even Marcarov. Alexandria let go of Laxus and turned to look at everyone. She barely turned around when Wakaba and Marco were at her sides, hugging her tightly and weeping tears of joy.

"Alexandria! We've missed you so much! You look so pretty and perfect! Please don't leave us ever again!" they hollered in unison.

"I won't. I promise. Now get off me. You two are embarrassing me and squeezing the life out of me. "

They let her go immediately and she inhaled a deep breath to emphasize her point. She stood up straight a looked at the others who were staring at the scene in front of them. Alexandria became self-conscious of herself and an embarrassed blush creeped in to her cheeks. She instinctively look down at the floor not meet anyone's eyes.

"Alex… Alexandria?" a shaky voice called her.

She looked up to see who it was that had called her. Her eyes grew wide when they had a pair of beautifully pale, ice, blue eyes. Her heart fluttered with joy and excitement and surprise. She couldn't believe it. This had to be some kind of dream. The ones that feel like they're real and you can't tell whether it was just a dream or reality. _It can't be, _she thought, _It can't be him. But who else could it be that could resemble him completely. It must be him. It has to be. _Her eyes began to pool with tears of happiness.

"Gr… Gr… Gray…?" she said barely above a whisper but loud enough for everyone to here. Tears had begun to shed from her eyes. Tears had fallen from Grey's eyes as well.

"Alexandria!" he exclaimed.

"Grey!" she yelled back at him.

"Grey!" yelled Celia.

They all ran towards one another and embraced. Grey and Alexandria firmly and tightly held each other close while Celia curled happily around Grey's feet. Alexandria buried her face in Grey's bare chest. He gently buried his face in her soft, messy, black hair. They didn't move. They didn't speak or make a sound. They just held each other and cried. Nobody in the room said a word. They all just watched as the two hug each other and cried. Grey was the first to break the silence.

"God, A, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, Grey. I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For leaving you and Lyon all those years ago. It's just when Ur died, I couldn't… I just…" Grey cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"A, don't worry about it. It's fine. You don't have to explain it to me. I understand."

"But… Grey, I…"

"Nope. Hush. Don't speak. You're not allowed to speak."

"But…"

"Shh. No, no. We don't speak." He told her grabbing her lips between his forefinger and thumb. Alexandria fell silent and glared at him through green eyes. A smile spread across Grey's face.

"I'm going to let go of your lips now. No speaking. Okay?" he slowly released her lips from his grasp. She smile at his stupid silliness and immature behavior. Everyone erupted into laughter at his behavior. _He still hasn't changed a bit, _she thought to herself. She couldn't help but chuckle. She turned to Macrarov.

"Well master I'm going to head home. I'm not in the mood for partying. I'm tired. I'll answer any questions you have tomorrow. Bye." Alexandria said walking away with Celia fallowing behind her.

"Hey Miss. Evergreen, what do you think you're doing? Speaking without permission. That's against the law. I'm going to have to take you in." said Grey in a dorky voice.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, I'm going home." she waved him off and left the guild chuckling along with the rest of them. She was glad to be back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alexandria turned the key to her house, which was cover with weeds and vines most of which were dying, and opened the door. It creaked open and led into a dark messy room. She blindly groped around the room searching for a light. In her search she bumped into everything in that room. Finally after bumping into the corner of a table she found a light and turned it on.

She looked around the room. It look the same as when she left the guild thirteen years ago. The tables were cluttered with papers. The floors were spotless. The deep red curtains were closed. The same as she had left it. Walking over to the curtains, Alex opened them, letting the sunlight spilling into the room, illuminating it. The sun felt warm against her skin.

Alex turned to look a Celia, who had plopped her herself on the tiny loveseat in the middle of the creamed colored room. She walked over to her and gently stroked the top of her head. Alex took in a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the room. _Mmm. Vanilla, _she thought, _The same as when I left. _It was as if she had never left.

"I'm going to go take a shower, Celia." said Alex breaking the silence and walking away from her.

"Mum? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Why?"

"You just seem off."

"I'm fine, Celia." she said, rummaging through her closet for a towel, "There's nothing wrong. You don't have to worry about me."

"You promise?"

"Promise." she planted a light kiss on her forehead and hurried into the bathroom.

She stood in the shower thinking about the events that had occurred that afternoon. She had been overwhelmed with many emotions. But the one emotion that got to her the most was the sadness and sorrow. It began to build up in her chest making it harder to breathe. Tears, that she had been holding back since she had returned, began to spill from her sad green eyes. She had never cried out of sorrow in front of anyone. She was too ashamed to cry. Crying was a sign of weakness. The only ones that have ever seen her cry was Grey and Laxus. But only Laxus really knows the true meaning behind her tears.

Finally, after standing in the shower for what felt like eternity and the tears she cried had run dry, she got out and into her bedroom. Not even bothering to get dressed, she laid down on her bed. Her eyes grew heavy and her body numb. She closed her eyes and listened to the silence of the house. It was only a few minutes before she had been completely enclosed by the darkness of sleep.

_"Grey!" a small voice shouted, "Grey where are you!?"_

_ The small girl roamed around on her own. The town was completely in ruins. Builds collapsed. Burned to the ground. There was no one to be seen. The village was empty of everyone who was alive. The only ones was the girl, her friend she was looking for, and the monster that towered over every building in the village. The monster was Deliora. One of the demons from the book of Zeref. The demon was wandering on the far side of the village. The little girl was quite scared, but even so she continued to search for her friend._

_ "Grey! Grey! GREY!"_

_ "Alexandria, above you!"_

_ She looked upward to see stoned and marble fall towards her. Closing her eyes, she didn't have time to react before she felt a weight push her and she fell to the ground. She opened her tiny green eyes to find Grey laying there on the ground face down._

_ "Grey!"_

_ She frantically crawled to him. She stared down at his motionless body. None of the rocks had fallen on any of his vital parts, but it had crushed his left leg. Seeing through blurry eyes, she tried pushing the heavy rocks off his injured leg. Her attempts were futile. She began to hyperventilate, pushing against the rocks with all her might._

_ The commotion attracted unwanted attention. Deliora look in their direction and spotted them on the ground. Opening his sharp toothed mouth and gathered the magical energy around him. The pressure was so intense and dark. Alexandria's whole body shook with fear and her attempts to free Grey from the rocks became even more frantic._

_ Light began to shine even brighter and it almost enveloped her around her and Grey. Tears streamed down her face while she continued to try to push the rocks off him. Even if she were to free him there was no chance they could dodge that blast. Deliora's blast came hurtling at them. Alexandria held Grey close and buried her face in his shoulder closing her eyes. She had braced for an impact that seemed to take forever to hit them._

_ She glanced a look at Deliora. She was shocked to find Ur standing protectively in front of her and Grey. Her ice shield had blocked Deliora's blast, but it had taken a toll on her body. She was panting. Lyon was next to Alexandria._

_ "Alexandria!" he exclaimed, "Are you okay?"_

_ "I'm fine. Please, Lyon! We have to help Grey! His leg was crushed by the rocks!"_

_ Lyon looked down at the still, but breathing, Grey. Together they began to push the rocks off of his leg. They managed to remove them and free Grey. Alexandria held Grey close to her and sobbed tears of fear and relief._

_ "Nn… ugh… hmm." Grey began to stir and groan._

_ Before Lyon, Alex, and Grey could react to their surroundings, Ur scooped them up and jumped out of the way of Deliora's blast. She placed the stunned children on the ground and turned to face Deliora._

_ "Lyon get Grey and Alexandria out of here!" ordered Ur._

_ "We can't just leave you behind! You can't take him on by yourself! You don't stand a change!" Lyon hollered at her._

_ "You are to do as I say and get the hell out of here. It's not safe for you three."_

_ "He's right Ur, you can't do this on your own." Grey said, now fully awake, as he tried to stand up._

_ "No! Leave now!"_

_ "No! I will not let you die"_

_ "Grey, you're injured you can barely stand. Please go."_

_ Lyon rushed out in front of her, ready to cast an ice make magic. _No, it can't be! _Alex thought, _That's ice shell. Is he planning on suicide!

_Before Lyon could cast the spell, Ur knocked him out._

_ "Why the hell did you do that for?" screamed Grey._

_ "That spell. I never would have thought that Lyon would ever try to use the spell I had planned to use. Ice shell. A spell that would break down the casters body and turn them into unmelt able ice."_

_ "Wh… What?"_

_ "Grey, please tell Lyon I died. If you tell him the truth he'll only try finding ways to resurrect me. I want him to live a life chasing after a new dream."_

_ "Ur… Please… Don't!"_

_ "I'm sorry Grey. But you three are my only happiness and I won't let him get any closer to my pupils. I will seal your darkness. Please Grey… Protect Alexandria…"_

_ With that she casted iced shell. Deliora stopped in its tracts as ice began to seal away the demon. Ur's body started to crack and break apart into tiny fractals of ice. Her body broke apart and changed into the sealing away Deliora. It happened in mere moments she was there and then she was gone._

_ "UUUUU_RRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Alexandria screamed as she woke with a startle. Her body was drenched in sweat and her breathing was heavy. She looked around the now dark room. It must have been late in the night.

"Huh." she gave a heavy sigh and laid back down, drifting into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was a bright sunny day and the air was warm. A slight breeze was blowing causing the leaves on the leaves to sway back and forth. It was so calm and peaceful.

Alexandria and Celia enjoyed the atmosphere as they walked to the guild. They came to a stop when they had made it to the guild doors. Tugging the door open they went inside. She looked around and couldn't find Natsu, Grey, or Laxus anywhere.

She had spotted Marcarov sitting on the bar counter, sipping out of a mug of beer. She walked up to him and sat on the stool in front of him. The third master glanced at her as he nonchalantly sipped at his beer.

"So master," she said breaking the silence, "you got any questions for me?"

"Yes. I want to know how you ended up on the island with us?"

"Oh well I was visiting Mavis."

"Visiting Mavis?"

"Yeah. It was her ghost."

"Why were you..."

"That's between me and Mavis. I'm sorry. I promised her I wouldn't tell a soul."

"I understand. Well I assume that since you were trapped on Tenrou Island with us that you were on that mission for six years and you returned early so the mission must have failed. But it's okay you're still a very talented mage." he comforted her and gently pat her on the head, then began sipping his beer again.

"What are you talking about gramps? I finished that mission and it didn't even take me the full six years. It only took me three years to complete. I was only gone for those six years because it took me about a year and a half just to find were it was and I got lost may times. Then it took me another year and a half to get back because I wanted to sight see." she grinned.

Marcarov spit out the beer that had filled his mouth. His were wide with disbelief. His mind was racing. He couldn't believe a girl who, thirteen years ago, was only eleven went out on a century mission, complete it within three years, and come back with not even a scratch. It was just so mind blowing.

"What's the matter master?" Glidsart questioned, "Has Miss. Short-Stuff over here insulted you?"

"Nope. Have done no such thing. I was just telling him about the century mission I went on and completed within three years. Ya know, nothing important." she answer with a sly grin.

Glidsart too was bewildered by the young mage's story. Him and Marcarov stared at her with their mouths ajar. They looked back and forth between Alex and each other.

"How?!" they asked in unison.

"Well I can't tell you. Mavis would kill me if she knew. All you two need to know is that I kick their asses and that you don't ever fuck with me."

With that she hopped off the chair and walk over to the work board. Not many jobs were on it. Since the most powerful members of the guild had been stuck on Tenrou Island for seven years the guild became known as the weakest guild. Alex let out a soft sigh and plucked a flyer off the board.

As she turned to apply for the job, she saw a girl sitting alone at the far end of the guild staring solemnly out the window. Her hair was a dark, sky blue. It looked like it came down straight from the top and curled up at the bottom and on top of her head she wore a hat. Her skin was an ivory pale. She was covered in a long navy blue dress with a little overcoat. Alex admired her from afar. Then Alex walked pass Gildsart and the third master towards the girl. When she got closer to the girl she could see her eyes. They like deep pools of ocean blue. They were gorgeous. Alex began to feel really insecure about herself as she stared at the girl.

She reached the table, but the girl didn't seem to notice her. It was as if she was caught in her daydream. Alex cleared her throat and the girl looked up at her. The moment she saw who it was, Alex could have sworn that the girl had an expression of hate on her before it disappeared and a small forced smile appeared.

"How can Juvia help you?" she asked talking in third person, which bothered Alex.

"Um... I... Ah..." she stumbles for words, "I saw you sitting here all alone and you looked sad so I came over to see if you wanted to go on a job with me. Ya know. Maybe we could get to know each other."

At first she was shocked but then she thought about it. It was a few moments before she had responded.

"Juvia would like to join you on this job. What is it we have to do?"

"It's nothing really exciting, we have to help a little old lady with her house in the next town over."

"Oh."

"If it's too boring you don't have to come."

"No. Juvia wants to come."

They got signed off for the job and the two left. Celia wasn't up for going out on a job today so she would stay at the guild for Alex's return. Silence filled the empty space around them, even once they had sat down on the train. Alex had tried to get a conversation going but it ended up sizzling out.

As the train had begun to leave Juvia started to talk to Alex.

"Alexandria-chan..."

"Oh. You can just call me Alex or Alexandria. Either or."

"Alexandria, how do you and Grey-sama know each other?"

"Me and Grey? Oh well me and him had the same ice make teacher, her name was Ur." suddenly Alex's tone became dark as she remembered her nightmare she had, "That was before she had died."

"Oh. Juvia is sorry."

"It's okay Juvia. You didn't know."

"So you and Grey-sama are good friends?"

"Yeah we are. We're best friends."

"You care a lot about him."

"Yeah. He's always been there for me. No matter what. He's my rock. He one of the few things that can keep me together. You know before I met Grey, I felt like I was slipping away, like this darkness was trying to swallow me whole. I thought I was a goner, but Grey saved me. He pulled me out of that darkness. He kept me from slipping away. He was always helping me and I began to feel happy and content. Almost normal, but then Ur died and I was devastated. I felt like I was torn apart again. I pushed him away. I left him to suffer by himself. I hurt him. I can never forgive myself for what I did. I just wish I could go back and change that one moment..." Alex fell silent and stared out the window at the rushing houses and trees.

Juvia didn't say a word either. She just stared at Alexandria's solemn face. Juvia felt a sharp pain of sadness impale her heart. She felt sorry for this beautiful, miserable girl. Juvia wished she could make Alex happy. So happy that she would never feel so sad and hurt again. But that would be impossible, but still Juvia would try.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Juvia and Alexandria talked the whole way there. They talk about the good, the bad, or just randomness. Alex's mood had improved. The girls began to know each other more and they were becoming good friends.

The train soon came to a stop and they exited it giggling. For once Alexandria felt free and truly happy. She was comfortable being around Juvia. She felt like she could be herself. That she didn't have to wear a mask to hide her emotions. It felt nice. 'Juvia is so kind,' she thought, 'and she's so gentle.' She hoped they would end up being good friends.

The girls finished helping the little old lady, Gertrude. She thanked them and handed them a batch of cookies for their journey back. The job had taken all day and the sun had begun to set as they walked to the train station under the purple, red, and orange sky. They snacked on the cookies as they walked and talked.

"Hey girls. You two look mighty fine. Why don't you come hangout with us?" said a sketchy man and two friends. The man had long, shaggy, brown hair. He was buff and he towered over both the girls. His face was twisted into a menacing smile. His eyes burned brown with demonic desire beneath the surface.

Juvia and Alexandria looked at the men. Juvia's eyes were wide and Alexandria looked at them with cautious eyes. They moved in towards them and Alexandria put up a defensive arm up in front of Juvia and pushed her slightly behind her.

"What do you want?" she said in a cool tone.

"Ah, come on baby. Don't be like that we just want to have some fun with you two girls." he said with a wink.

A look of pure disgust spread across Alexandria's face. She knew what they were after. It was disgusting. They were like dogs.

"We can't. We have to get back to our guild. So if you would please excuse us we must be going." Alex replied pushing Juvia and walking away.

Before them was one of the three guys staring down at them with a demonic grin spread from ear to ear. He grabbed Juvia's wrist and pulled her close to him. She struggled to break free from his grasp but her actions were futile.

"Let her go!" Alexandria scream readying her arm to punch him, but her arms were pulled behind her back. Something shoved her face first into the ground.

"My, my why don't we have a feisty one." the guy on top of Alex said. Alex tried to will her ice make magic to fight him off, but nothing happened. 'One of them must have magic that blocks other magic sources.' she analyzed. She look up at Juvia. She too was having trouble with her magic.

Alex threw her head backwards making contact with the guys face. He stumbled backwards, letting go of her arms and in one swift move she swept his feet out from under neither him. He fell flat on his ass. Alex rushed at the guy holding Juvia and caught him square on the nose. He too stumbled back. Alex yanked Juvia away from him and stood protectively in front of her.

She could feel her powers returning to her. She was about to strike when her knees gave way and she was free falling. She turned her head to see Juvia falling too and she yerned to reach out for her but her body was too numb. She blacked out before she even hit the ground.

Alexandria slowly opened her eyes and look around her. She found herself in a small dingy room. It small like rotten mold. The floor beneath her was cold and dirty. It also seemed that her hands had been chained to a pole of some sort.

"Alexandria?," came Juvia's weary and confused voice, "Where are we?"

"I don't know Juvia."

"Juvia is scared. Juvia wants to go back home to the guild."

"I know. I do to."

A door creaked open and light spilled. The three men from before appeared.

"Why hello ladies." one said with a distorted grin. Juvia and Alex squirmed, "Oh don't worry. We won't hurt you. We just want to have a little fun."

He looked over at Juvia, "I think I'll play around with you first."

He reached for her and she shook with fear. She tried to move away from him but the chains kept her from doing so. Alex kicked him in the face.

"Don't you dare touch her." she hissed.

With a raised hand he slapped her across the face, "I'll touch her when ever I want."

"No. Please don't. Please just leave her alone.," she paused, "I'll let you do whatever you want to me. Just don't touch her."

Juvia looked at her with shock.

"Anything?" his curiosity peaked.

"Anything." she whispered.

With that he grabbed her by the hair and unchained her. He dragged her by her hair and threw her on the bed. He began to strip her of her clothes and threw them on the floor. He too stripped. Alex felt a pain penetrate through her body. Memories flooded through her head. 'Why? Why does this happen to me?' she thought. She chanced a glance at Juvia. Her eyes were wide with fear and horror at the scene before her. Alex looked at her apologizing. She wish Juvia didn't have to see. But she would make sure non of them touch her because she didn't want anyone to have to go what she went through. No matter the cost.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Marcarov sat slumped on the bar's counter as Celia slumped on the floor and they stared intensely at the guild door. Something was wrong, they could feel it. The door opened and both sat up straight. Grey, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Erza came strolling into the guild. When they saw who had walked into the guild he slumped back down, his face full of worry.

"Master, Celia what's with that expression on your faces?" Erza asked.

"Alexandria and Juvia haven't returned from their mission." at the sound of Alexandria's name Grey instantly looked up and listened closely.

"They're fine gramps. It's Alex. And Celia you should know your mother better than to think she would be in dander because she not back. She's probably out there kicking ass right now." Natsu said.

"I don't know Natsu. The mission they went on wasn't anything difficult and didn't involve any ass kicking. It was just to help an old lady with her house. They should be back by now."

They fell silent. All were deep in thought. They all wondered what could have happened to the two to make them so late.

"Natsu, Grey, Lucy, Happy, Celia, and Erza please go and Search for Alex and Juvia. Make sure they're okay." the master had requested. He told them the location of the old lady and they were off.

They reached Gertrude's house. Because of Natsu's motion sickness Lucy got stuck half-dragging, half carrying him. They reached her house and Erza knocked on the door. The little old lady opened the door and looked at the four mages through hazel blue eyes. Her white hair was tired in a tight bun. Her face held many wrinkles.

"Can I help you kids?" she asked confused.

"Yes. We would like to know if you knew anything about what happened to our friends Alexandria and Juvia. They were here earlier helping you with your home." Grey told her, his voice was anxious.

"Oh. Those pretty polite young girls. Unfortunately I have no clue if anything happened to them. The last I saw them, they were leaving my house in that direction." she said pointing to the East.

"Thank you." replied Erza.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be more help."

"It's fine. Don't worry. What you have told us is enough. Thank you." said Lucy.

"You're welcome. I hope you find them safe. I really do." she said in a very weary voice, "I wish you all luck."

Erza and the others thanked her and left on their search.

"Natsu can you use your nose to pick up their scents?" Erza asked.

"Yes I can." he replied. He began to sniff the air around them. It took a few moments before he caught their scent still lingering.

"I've got their scent. But it's mixed in with a bunch of other scents. They lead a trail northeast." he told them.

"Then lead the way! Hurry!" said Grey beginning to panic. With that they were off on their search for the two girls.

Juvia look horrified at the scene in front of her. She watched as the man finished and pushed himself off her. He gathered his clothes and put them on. He turned to Juvia. Her body began to shake with fear.

"You, clean her up." he ordered her grabbing Alex by the hair and threw her on the ground. He walked over to Juvia and unchained her. Then he turned and left with the two other men in tow.

Juvia walked slowly over to Alex. She picked her up, carrying her like a babe and brought her into the tiny bathroom in that dingy room. She placed her gently on the cold floor and began to draw a bath. When the bath was almost full, she stopped the water and picked up Alex and placed her in the bath tub. Then she began to wash Alex up.

"Alexandria," Juvia whispered, her voice quivering, "Why? Why did you do that? Why did you let him do that to you?"

Alex replied in a weak voice, "Because I know what it feels like to have the only thing you have control of in you life snatched away from you so easily. I couldn't let you go through that."

Juvia opened her eyes wide with shock and asked, "What do you mean?"

Alex was silent for a long moment. Then she turned to look at Juvia. Her eyes were dark and hollow. It was like she was there but not. Like she was on a different planet. It scared Juvia how dead she looked. She looked so fragile that if you were to barely touch her, she would fall into a million pieces.

"You have to promise me that if I tell you this you can't tell another living soul. The only other person who knows what I am about to tell you is Laxus." she said.

Juvia nodded her head in agreement.

Alexandria drew in a deep breath and began to spill her secrets she had kept for so long, "When I was just a baby my mother and father were still together and my twin sister was still with me. For a baby I was extremely intelligent and knew how to stand when I was about six to seven months. I know it's hard to believe, but I remember that day. I remember everything since the day I was born. There's not a memory that I can't forget. It's a curse. I could talk like I was two years old when I was just a little over a year. So After a year of me and my sister being born my father vanished from our lives with out a trace. My mother was devastated. So devastated that she married the first guy she thought treated her right. He did, for a while. After they were married everything went down hill. He would abuse now only my mother, but me and my sister. A year pasted and the blows of his fists continued. But it wasn't only his blows now. It was my mother's too. Me and my sister were so afraid. We had no one but my grandmother who was terribly sick and couldn't help us. She hated to see us like this, but there was nothing she could do. Then one night, there was a raging storm. Lighting was flashing, thunder booming, and me and my sister curled up together under the sheets, scared. Our door came slamming open, which made us jump, and we looked to she our step dad in the doorway. He pushed my sister off the bed and pushed me down. Before my mind could process what was happening, he had lifted up my nightgown and all I felt was this intense pain. It felt like I was being ripped apart... It..." tears began to fall from her eyes, "It just... hurt so much and I felt completely worthless. I just laid on my bed and cried. Shortly after the incident my sister was taken away from me. I haven't seen her in years. I don't even know if she's alive or not..."

Juvia stared at the crying girl. Trying to take in what she had just heard. She grabbed Alex and embraced her. She held her and Alex began to cry even harder.

"I'm so sorry." she apologized, Alex just continued to cry.

Then Juvia whispered "Thank you."

Alex looked up with tear filled eyes. She was about to respond when a loud crash came from below them. They looked at each other stunned. Then there came the crash of the room door opening and they stared at the people standing in the doorway. A mixture of relief and happiness came upon them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Happiness spread through Juvia and Alex when they saw Lucy, Happy, and Celia. They stared at each other with smile spread across their faces. The only sounds they could here were the sounds of crashing downstairs.

"What's going on downstairs?" Juvia asked.

"Natsu, Erza, and Grey. They're taking care of the guys downstairs. You know. Destroying everything." Lucy replied.

"Aye, sir!" Happy said.

"Mom!" Celia shouted and ran over to her.

"Celia." she whispered her voice still weak.

"What happened?"

"It's just... I... I..." she was too scared to say it.

"One of them... violated you did they?" Lucy asked.

Alexandria didn't answer. She just looked down at the floor. She didn't dare look anyone in the eyes. She couldn't. Lucy walked over and collected Alex in her arms and held her.

"I'm so sorry. I wish we had gotten here earlier." she comforted her.

"Lucy, it's fine. Don't blame yourself. I'm fine. Thank you though." she said softly. Slowly she began to push herself up. She stumbled along as she willed her numb legs to move.

"Alexandria, don't. Let us help you." Juvia plead.

"I'm fine." she told them.

"Alex you can barely stand. Please let us help you." begged Lucy.

She was silent and stood still. She was going to start moving again but her legs gave way. She fell on her knees. Lucy and Juvia rushed to her. Together they picked her up by her arms and walked her to the bed. They gently set her down on it and Juvia gathered all her scattered on the floor. She threw them on the bed and Lucy grabbed her bra.

Lucy began to put Alexandria back in her clothes. Juvia helped her in dressing Alex. After a few struggling minutes they got her dressed with all her clothes facing the right direction. When they finished they grabbed her by the arms and the three of them began to walk downstairs. Everything seemed to have calmed down. It made the girls suspicious.

A loud crash came from the room beyond. Before they turned around a Natsu came flying out of nowhere. He knocked over the girls. And they fell to the floor.

"Ahh!" Alex screamed in pain.

Natsu looked to see Alex sprawled of the floor. She was writhing in pain. Tears streamed down her face from the pain. Natsu was shocked. He had never seen her cry before. He quickly got over his shock as anger began to boil up inside of him.

Natsu turned to fight the enemy again, when he was hit by something heavy. He went flying across the room again. He lifted his head to see Grey on top of him.

"Get off me ice freak!" he shouted.

"Not like I meant to be thrown into you, squinty eyes!" Grey retorted.

"Will you two knock it off!" Erza scolded them.

"Alexandria!" Lucy screamed, "Let her go!"

The three looked over at Alex being held up by her hair. The anger in Natsu and Grey began to rise as they looked at her shaking body. Fear stained her bright green eyes.

"Stop it! Leave her alone! Have you any shame!" Juvia shouted.

"What did you say bitch? Are you ordering me around? I don't think I like you attitude." he said taking a step forward, his hand raised to slapped. He was in mid swing when a hand stopped his.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her." Grey said.

"What's a puck like you going to do about it?"

"Beat the shit out of you ." Grey brought his arm back to swing at him but the guy was fast and sent Grey flying. Natsu and Erza came at them too. But like Grey they were sent backwards, flying.

"Beat the shit out of me huh?"

"Let her the fuck go!" screamed Grey. His heart was racing a mile a minute from anger.

"What are you going to do you useless piece of shit?" the man holding Alex snickered. The three men laughed. Before the man holding Alex knew Grey had punched him in the face. He let go of Alex and tumbled backwards. The men stopped laughing. Before they knew it he had used ice make to take them all down.

All three laid on the ground defeated. Grey stared cooly at them. Anger still brewed inside of him.

"I may not what you did to Alex but I can guess what it was. And you three are truly disgusting. To do something so horrid. I hope you three rot in jail." Grey said with a sneer.

In one swift movement he picked up Alex as if she was a baby and carried her out of the house. The others followed him out of the house. All except Erza. Erza grabbed the three men and tied them up. When she had finished she too left.

"Grey..." Alex whispered.

"I don't want to hear it. Don't you dare say you're fine. I know your not. I could see it in your eyes. You were scared. A, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I've failed." he said in a grey tone.

"You didn't fail. You came for me. Don't blame yourself for this."

"Alex..."

"I mean it. Don't you dare blame yourself."

He fell silent and looked into her eyes . He felt such an intense pain. How could this have happened to her? How could he have let this happen to her?

"A, promise me something."

"What is it, Grey?"

"When we get back to the guild will you tell me everything that happened? No lies and no sugar coats?"

She thought about it for a moment and then she whispered, "I promise."

With that she began to sob into his chest. He held her close and didn't say a word. He just hummed a tune to sooth her. No one said a word, not even Natsu, as they journeyed on back to the guild. They just listened to Grey's tune and Alex's soft sobs. Their hearts all were heavy with sorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The seven of them entered the guild. Alex was asleep in Grey's arms. Everyone stared at them. Marcarov jumped off his perch on the bar counter and rushed over to Alex and Grey.

"What happened? Is Alex okay?" he anxiously asked.

No on answered his question. They all just stared at the floor. Juvia was the one to break the long silence.

"Master, Juvia will tell you what happened, but Juvia thinks you should call Porlyusica-chan to heal Alex."

"I can heal her." stated Wendy.

"No Wendy. I know you can heal her but I don't want you to." Lucy said gently to her.

"But why not?"

"Because wear she needs to be healed is something we don't want you to have to heal." Erza said. Wendy was confused, but didn't argue.

"Erza, Wendy, and Lucy please go fetch Polyusica-chan. Tell her we need her assistance now." the master ordered. The three hurried out of the guild, "Grey bring Alex over here."

He led Grey into the small infirmary at the back of the guild. Natsu and Juvia followed closely behind them. Grey had gently put Alex down on the small bed.

Marcarov looked a Juvia, "What happened to you two?"

Juvia began to tell the story of how the men had caught them off guard and kidnapped them. She told how one of them had tried to violated her and how Alex had taken it for her. The three boys eyes grew wide. Anger boiled be neither the surface of their skin. She explained how she had to wash Alex and how she cried, but never did she once mention the horrific story that Alex told her.

When Juvia had finished her story they all sat in silence. No one knew what to say. Marcarov stared at Alexandria's sleeping body. He felt so horrible. He felt as if he had failed as a parent. Grey sat there his heart full of sorrow for his friend. He too felt like he had failed her. Natsu stood there. His mind was racing. He was so angry and so confused. Angry for what those men had did to her. Confused because he didn't know why Alex just hadn't beat the shit out of them herself. She was the strongest person he had ever know. So why could she defeat those three weaklings?

Polyusica-chan walked in the tiny infirmary with Erza, Wendy, and Lucy behind her. She walked over to the side of Alex's bed. She stared down at the girl with sad eyes.

"What happened to her?" she asked.

After Wendy was asked to leave the room, Juvia began to tell the story once again. Lucy look down sadly at the floor. Erza looked furious. Polysica's expression didn't change but you could see the sadness grow in her eyes. Everyone was silent in the room. All lost in thought.

Polysica broke through the heavy silence, "Can all of you leave me to heal her?"

They all nodded in agreement and shuffled out of the room. Natsu and Grey lingered in the room. Polysica turned around to look at them.

"I thought I told you to get out you stupid humans!" she shouted.

Natsu and Grey rushed out of the room pushing each other. As soon as they left she closed the door. Turning towards the unconscious girl she began to mix healing medicine.

"You're a brave child." she whispered. She began to heal Alex, "But stupid. Why? Did you take something like that instead of letting the other one take it?"

She gave a small and weak smile, "You must truly care fore your comrades. This guild is crazy. But it always finds a way to surprise me."

It was about an hour and a half before Polysica came out into the silent guild hall. When the door had open every head in the guild snapped up at the sound. Grey stood up along with Natsu and Laxus who had arrived a half an hour ago.

"Is she okay?" Laxus asked.

"She's fine. She's healing correctly. By sometime tomorrow her physical being should be healed up." she told him.

Everyone in the guild let out a long breath. It was as if they had all been holding their breaths. It felt as if apart of the weight of the sorrow in their chests had been lifted.

"She's still unconscious." Polysica said.

"Are we allowed to visit her?" Grey asked.

"Yes, but I wouldn't have too many people in the room at once."

"Thank you." he said and then quickly walked into the tiny infirmary. Laxus and Natsu followed his lead, thanking Polysica, and closing the door behind them.

"Thank you for everything Polysica. I'm sorry for making you come here this late." Marcarov apologize.

"It's not a problem. I'm Fairy Tail's healer. I am here to those who need it under any circumstances. If I didn't I would fail at being Fairy Tail's healer." she replied.

Marcarov chuckled. Polysica smiled back at him. Her face grew serious again and she began to leave.

"She's a brave girl. She truly cares for her comrades. But her heart is full of darkness and despair. Take care of her Marcarov." She said.

"And you," she turned to Juvia, "Be grateful she did what she did for you."

Juvia nodded and with that Polysica was off. Everyone in the room stared at the spot where her figure had disappeared. Despite the fact that Alex was healing physically, they were sad to think that her mental state would be mess up.

Meanwhile Grey, Natsu, and Laxus stood in the small room staring at Alexandria. Their hearts were heavy with sorrow. To them she looked so broken and fragile.

Grey sat down next to Alex's bed. Laxus sat at the foot of her bed and Natsu just stayed standing beside the bed. They were all lost in thought. Thinking about how they had failed her. They wished they could have stopped this from happening. How they wished they could have save her from this.

They couldn't change what happened to her. They knew they couldn't. But they would try to ease the sorry in her chest. No matter what. They would make sure she stayed happy, no matter what.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_ A girl about the age of eighteen laid in bed. She was peacefully fast asleep. She was aroused from her sleep by large hands over her body. She was started. The girl thrashed around trying remove the hands from her body. She screamed but they were silenced by one of the large hands covering her mouth. _

_ "Shh. Don't scream dear. Don't struggle. You'll only make it worse." a rough voice whispered in her ear. _

_ She stared at the man in fear. She stared into his cold black eyes full of lust. His hair was black and smoothed up into a point. His beard, that was about medium length was also a mess. His body was heavy against hers. He was smiling at her. It was a frightening smile. The ones you would place upon a demon. It was just so horrifying. _

_ The girl's clothes had been stripped away from her body. A slight breeze rolled into the room and chilled her body. Then a intense sharp pain ran through her body. She screamed and began to thrash around again. She looked up at the man with fear and disgust. _

_ Suddenly the man on top of her began to morph and misshapen. She stared at him, confused with the scene in front of her. His hair began to change color and his body had gotten smaller. But just slightly. _

_ She stared at this new face in front of her. She stared in horror at a pair of grey eyes. A lighting bolt shaped scar covered the right eye. His hair was a golden blonde all up in neat spikes. His facial features were similar to those of the man before. He also had that same twisted demonic smile. The girls heart began to race. Once again the man began to morph. _

_ This time his body became smaller but it was still heavy. His eyes changed into a dark brown that almost seemed black. His hair stayed spiky but they were messy. His hair changed into a dark pink. He had muscles but they weren't as large as the man before. His facial features were completely different from the guy before him. But still, that demonic grin stayed glued to his face. Yet again he had misshapen. _

_ His hair stayed the same messy spikes, the only thing that changed was the color, which was now black. His eyes changed to pale ice blue eyes. His body type stayed the same for the most part. The only thing that change was the size of his muscles growing slightly bigger. She thought he was beautiful, but it was hard to see his beauty when it had been stained by such a horrific smile. _

_ She wanted to scream. Wanted to run, but he wouldn't let her go. Every time she moved his grip tightened. The pain coursing through her body was even more painful. Her heart swelled with sorrow and it was harder for her to breathe. _

_ She screamed and screamed, but no one heard her. No one came to save her. She screamed louder and louder. But still no one came to her rescue. _

Alexandria woke up screaming and thrashing. Her horrific thoughts swarmed around her mind. The three boys were woken up by the sounds of her deafening screams and thrashing feet and hands in their faces.

"Alexandria! Calm down!" Grey pleaded with her.

She looked at Grey. She tried to recognize the Grey right in front of her, concerned and worried, but all she could she was the Grey from her dreams, eyes and grin filled with demonic lust. She tried to push him away. To punch him, but Laxus grabbed her hands.

She couldn't see Laxus, her loving older brother, all she could see was Laxus the demon in her dreams. Laxus took her arms and held them against her sides. She continued to thrash her feet.

Natsu grabbed her feet and held then against the bed. Instead of a worried expression, Alexandria saw a twisted smile on his face. She began to hyperventilate. Grey gently took her face in his hands and held it to close to his face so she was forced to look into his eyes.

"Shh. A, it's okay. It's me Grey. It was just a dream." he soothed her. She stared at Grey and she began to recall her friend. Her breathing gradually slowed till it was normal and she stopped trying to thrash around. When all her muscles had relaxed Natsu and Laxus let go of her arms and legs.

Alex placed a hand on her sweaty forehead and closed her eyes. She opened them again. She looked over at Natsu and Laxus. Then she looked around the tiny room. She realized she was in a tiny infirmary room, but she didn't know where.

"Wh... Where am I?" she asked in shaky voice.

"You're back at Fairy Tail." Laxus told her in a soft tone.

"You came back last night." Natsu told her.

"Polysica-chan came and she healed you." said Grey.

She laid there thinking. Her body ached. But she was feeling better. Physically at least. A sharp pain engulfed her heart. She had almost forgotten that the boys were in the room and was about to cry when she remembered they were still here.

"Alexandria," Natsu said, "Would you like me and Laxus to leave?"

She looked at them sadly and nodded. Natsu bent down over her bed and gave her a hug before turning to leave. Laxus did the same and followed Natsu out the door. She turned to Grey.

"I already know what happened." he told her.

She looked down at her fiddling hands, "Did Juvia tell you?"

"Yes."

They sat there in silence. Neither one new what to say. Grey broke the heat silence.

"I'm going to leave so you can have some alone time to yourself."

He stood up to leave. He stopped when he felt a small hand grab onto curve of his arm. He looked down to see Alex with tears steaming down her face. She looked so broken and so fragile. Grey wanted to cry with her. He hated to see her in such a stated.

"Grey. Please don't leave me. I don't want to be alone." Her gip tighten on his arm.

"I won't, A. I promise." A tear rolled down his cheek and sat down and wrapped her in a tight hug. He just sat there and held her as she cried. He didn't say a word. He just held her. She was glad cause right now all she need was someone to hold her tight and make her feel okay. She was glad to have Grey.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was about a half an hour before Alex had stopped crying. When she had stopped crying Grey gently let her go. He gently leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. It was something they had always done to each other. It was to give them strength.

He began to pull away from her. As he did a slight tug of the chain around his neck brought him back. He looked down to see the chain of his necklace intertwined with the chain of Alex's necklace. Both crosses swung side by side. They chuckled.

"How does this always seem to happen?" Alex asked through giggles.

"I don't know. But it's a pain to untangle." he replied laughing. Grey fumbled with trying to untangle the chains. When he had finally untangled them they fell on their chests with a thud.

"How do you feel?" Grey asked.

"I feel better. Thank you Grey."

"Good. I'm glad you're feeling better. Do want to go out there?"

She thought for a moment and then replied, "Yes."

Grey helped her get out of the bed. She stumbled out of it and fell into him. She looked up at him and stood just holding him. Grey stared back. Slowly they leaned into each other. Their lips almost were touching when the door opened.

Alex and Grey jumped apart and looked at who had walked in.

Juvia stood in the doorway. Her eyes were open wide. Alex stared at Juvia. Grey and Alex were blushing deeply.

"I'm just... going to... Leave now." Grey stumbled with words. He quickly left the room, bumping into everything. Alex began to make the messy bed. Not chancing a look at Juvia. Juvia closed the door gently behind her.

"What was that?" she asked one eyebrow raised.

"Nothing." she said a little too quickly.

"That wasn't nothing." Juvia felt jealous.

"I fell and he caught me."

"That's not all that was happening." but she let it drop, "So how are you feel?"

"Better. Juvia, I'm sorry you had to witness what he did to me and what I told you. I understand if you don't want to be my friend or talk to me."

Juvia softened and said, "Alex, what are you talking about. Of course Juvia wants to be your friend and of course Juvia wants to talk to you. Juvia loves Alex. You are Juvia's nakama."

Alex smiled and hugged Juvia, who hugged her back, "Thank you Juvia. Thank you so much."

"Shall we go see the others?"

"Yes."

They left the tiny room and joined everyone else. When they saw Alex standing there their faces lit up with joy. Everyone welcomed her back with open arms. They all knew what had happened, Alex knew this. No one wore a sympathetic look on their face, but Alex could feel it in their emotions that they felt sad for her. But she was glad that they tried to be happy for her.

"I'm glad you're okay. How do you feel?" Marcarov came up to her asking.

"I'm feeling better. A little shaky, but better." And she meant it.

"I'm glad you feel better." He reached up on the tips of his toes to hug her. She picked him up and hugged him back. Then she placed him back on the floor. Marcarov walked back to his perch.

Everyone in guild hugged her. They asked how she was. They made her laugh and smile. They all wanted to ease the pain they knew she felt in her heart. Then the third master cleared his throat and the guild fell silent.

"I have an announcement. I have decided that I am going to retire from guild master." The guild began to loudly mummer. When Marcarov got them to settle down again, he started to talk again.

"I have decided the fifth guild master. Gildsart Clave." He pointed to the far side of the bar counter. His eyes were wide with shock. Instead of seeing Gildsart standing there it was Mira.

"Haha." she gave nervous laugh, "I'm sorry master, but Gildsart left. He gave me this letter to give you though."

Marcarov took the letter and began to read out loud, "I apologize for leaving but I cannot become the fifth master. I'm just not cut out for it. But as fifth master I would like make a few requests. First, Laxus is be allowed to return to the guild." At this Alex gave Laxus a look of 'what-the-hell-did-you-do", "Second I would like to appoint the position of the sixth master to Marcarov Dreyar." Marcarov gave a shocked expression and then continued to read, " And lastly I want Fairy Tail to become number one guild in Fiore."

Everyone laugh and cheered as they promised Gildsart that they would become number one. The third/sixth master smiled. Then Romeo spoke up.

"I know how we could become the number one guild in Fiore fast."

"Oh no!" Marco exclaimed, "We are not joining that again. We were completely humiliated."

"But dad..."

"No Romeo!"

The two began to bicker back and forth. Half of the guild look at them confused and the other half agreed with Marco. Natsu cut off their argument.

"What is this whole yes and no business about?"

"My dad and the others don't want to join in the Grand Magic Games. But it would be a sure way to become the number one guild fast."

"We're not doing it Romeo. Every year we lost. It would make us more of a joke than we already are."

Marcarov thought about it for a moment and then said, "I think it's a great idea, and as master I say we participate in these Grand Magic Games."

With that everything was settled. They all would be participating in the games. There was no turning back now. They would train hard to become stronger. They were determined to become the number one guild in Fiore once more.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Three months had passed since Fairy Tail decided to join in the Grand Magic Games. Everyone had trained hard. Marcarov had chosen the team for the guild. The team was consisted of Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Grey, and Wendy.

The five had arrived in the capital, Crocus. The five were tired and worn out. They're bodies still ached with pain from when Ultear had released their second organ. It seemed that Erza was the only one who wasn't in pain at all.

A few from the guild came and joined the team. Marcarov greeted them cheerfully. The others behind them look glumly.

"You're all set. You're all signed up. The only thing now is that you need to read the rules." Macarov told them as he handed them a small thick rule manual.

"We have to read this?" Natsu asked.

"You don't have to read it. I can with my wind reading glasses. Leave it to me." Levy said. She took the rulebook and began to read it.

"To summarize the rules, I'd say these three important rules. First, the guild master can't participate and anyone without a guild emblem can't participate. Second, all events will be kept secret until that event. Finally all participants most be in their hotel room by midnight."

"Natsu, Lucy where are you two going?" Erza called to them.

"We're going to explore the capital. We'll be back by midnight." Natsu shouted.

"Do you even know where the hotel is?"

"Yes." They were gone before she could reply.

"I think a little exploring would be nice." Grey told Erza.

"Just be back before midnight." she told him.

"Come on Carla let's go look at the sights." Wendy said.

So the five had departed. Erza went to the hotel to check in. She entered the room. There was six beds. Three beds laid against each walls. Erza put her stuff down and began to busy herself while she waited for the others to return.

Carla and Wendy walked around the capital and took in all the sights. They came to a stop when they had reached the castle Mercurious. They looked at it with amazement in their eyes. They were unaware of the danger lurking in the shadows.

Eleven fifty-five the clock read. Natsu, Lucy, and Grey sat on the floor listening to Erza's lecture. She was annoyed.

"You're all late." she told them, "Where were all of you?"

"Just at another boring dinner." Grey murmured.

"This got a little complicated." Lucy said.

Natsu sat there in silence. He was to angry to answer Erza. His mind swirled with anger filled thoughts. At that moment Lisanna and Elfman walked in the room. Erza looked over at Lisanna.

"I have a favor I would like to ask you. Wendy hasn't returned yet and she should be back before midnight. Could you go look for her? We should leave because we're all supposed to be in our hotel by midnight."

"Why what happens at midnight?" Lisanna asked. As she did the clock had struck twelve. They waited to see what would happen. As they looked out into the city a hologram appear. A person with the head of a pumpkin appeared. Everyone stared in confusion.

He began to explain the rules. They were simple. In order to cut down the number of teams there was down, all the team members have to make in to the end of the labyrinth. Only the first eight would make it to the next round. He signaled for the labyrinth round to begin. The Fairy Tail team panicked.

"What are we going to do? Wendy isn't here." said Lucy.

Before any of them knew it they were being lifted. They all looked up to see that Elfman was carrying them all. They stared in shock.

"We can't waste time to look for Wendy. So I'll be a man take her place. Lisanna, you and the others look for Wendy." Elfman yelled.

"We will." Lisanna yelled back.

They were all off. Lisanna found the others and told them the situation and they began to search for Wendy. Meanwhile team Fairy Tail was Figuring their way through the labyrinth. They beat the shit out of the other teams and stole their maps. Following the collected maps, they had found the end of the labyrinth and was face to face with the pumpkin.

"We must be the first one's who made it." Natsu said proudly.

"Actually, you're in eighth place. You just barely made it." the pumpkin man said. They all stared at him with hollow eyes. They couldn't believe they were dead last.

The day was the day the Grand Magic Games would begin and the teams that made it would be announced. Team Fairy Tail was pumped. Even though they Had made it in last place. The stood backstage in the arena waiting to be called.

A voice came booming through the stadium, "Hello everyone, I'm Chapati Lola, your announcer, a well as Yazima-san."

"Hello." Yazima said.

"Okay, now to announce the teams. In eighth we have, we'll they be able to make their come back, Fairy Tail!" the crowd began to boo and laugh at them. The only cheering was coming from Fairy Tail. Even the first guild master Mavis, who everyone looked at in shock.

"Next in seventh place is Quatro Cerberus! In sixth, we have Mermaid Heel! Coming in fifth, Blue Pegasus! In forth, Lacima Scale! Third we have a fist time competing guild, Raven Tail!" the crowd look confused. Anger boiled in Marcarov. Raven Tail was a dark guild. A dark guild which his son Ivan was master of.

"Fairy Tail." said one of Raven Tail's members, who was masked in armor from head to toe, "That girl of yours was just our way of say hello." Anger boiled inside of the Fairy Tail members as they look at the one's who had attacked Wendy and Carla.

"We have to more guilds to announce. In second place we have, Fairy Tail Team B!" Everyone stared in shock as the other Fairy Tail Team entering the arena. This team consisted of Laxus, Mira, Gajeel, Juvia, and Jellal pretending to be Mystogen. The master just stood there chuckling to himself.

"Well isn't this a surprise. Two teams from the same guild have made it. Well we should move on. Next the number on guild, the one you've all been waiting for SABERTOOTH!" the crowd went wild and everyone cheered as they entered. Soon the crowd began to settle down waiting to hear what would happen next.

"Now be for we begin I want to announce something. There will not eight teams competing this year. This year there will be nine teams instead." the crowd gasped and looked at each other confused, "So every teams place is moved down one, which means that Sabertooth is in second this year. We made this exception because this team has made a remarkable of find their way out of labyrinth. The deal was that if they could make it out in five minutes they would be guaranteed a spot among the eight teams. They mad it out in a two minutes." there was more gasps from the crowd, "In First place out of nine, we have, Fairy Tail's Team C, the only member on the team, Alexandria Evergreen!"

Everyone was silent. Too shocked to speak. One person was able to make it out alone. Let alone under five minutes. It was something no one could ever imagine.

She came skipping out with a big grin on her face. Her black hair was tied back. She wore a tank-top that held the guild's emblem and short shorts. Marcarov smiled proudly at her. Alex waved as the crowd began to clap and cheer. She was so unaware of the darkness in the crowd that would soon come back to haunt her.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The crowd stared in awe at Alexandria as she entered the arena. Slowly the crowd clapped one by one. The crowd went wild and cheered. Sabertooth stared down at her with death glares. They were all enraged. The other teams stared at her in amazement.

Fairy Tail Team A and B looked at the third master and Natsu asked him, "What the hell? First it's we have another Team Fairy Tail and now we have a third Team Fairy Tail and it's only made of one person."

"I knew that we'd be competing against one Fairy Tail Team but not two." Gajeel said.

"Hehe." the master just laughed. He was amused by his work. He knew that they would win the games for sure.

"Alexandria?" came a voice she faintly remembered. She turned to see Lyon standing staring at her. Her eyes grew wide with shock.

"Lyon!" she exclaimed and ran towards him. She jumped up and hugged him. She clung to him like she was a kola bear. Jealousy shot through Grey. He was confused on why he felt this way. She let go of him and took a few steps back. Looking around he realize everyone was staring at them. She blushed a bit.

The pumpkin man pop up out of nowhere and he told them what the event of the day was and how the games would work. Then he asked for the contestants to step forward. The contestants consisted of Alexandria from Fairy Tail Team C (obviously), Lyon from Lacima Scale, Juvia from Fairy Tail Team B, Eve from Blue Pegasus, Nulpting from Raven Tail, Yeager from Quarto Cerberus, Beth from Mermaid Heel, and Rufus from Sabertooth.

"The field is open." he said. As soon as he said it the ground began to shake. The contestants looked around them as a town began to form and rise from the ground. They stared in awe. They each looked around the town and they realized that there was no one around them. They had been spread out through the town.

"I shall explain the rules of the game 'Hidden'. It's almost similar to hide-n-seek. You are all the seekers. You have to find the others and attack them using you magic. You will receive one point from each person you hit with your magic. But you have to be careful not attack your clones." as he mentioned this last part clones of each contestant appeared. They were perfect clones. They were all still. The contestants began to walk around in search of each other.

Juvia looked around and was excited to find herself surrounded by so many Grey clones. She grabbed one of them from behind and held it. Suddenly there sound of a buzzer and Juvia was transported to a new location.

"Juvia lost one point for attacking a clone. When you lose a point you are instantly transported to a different location." the announcer announced.

Grey walked around in search for the others but he was lost in the confusion of the clones. Suddenly someone was behind him. He laughed and Grey spun around to see who it was.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Nulpting from Raven Tail."

"You came out into the open. That makes things easier." Grey told him as he ran forwards to attack him. He use his ice hammer and smashed him into the ground. Grey smile about the fact that he would get a point, but all there was the sound of a buzzer and he was transported.

Grey got up and began to roam around. He began to calculate how he was duped. He started to calculate how the game itself works.

"Grey-san." a voice called out. As Grey turned around he was under attack. He barely had time to react when he was transported again.

Once again Grey picked himself up and roamed around the town. He heard a crackling noise and looked down at the ground that had begun to open up. Carrots came out of the hole that had just opened and Grey dogged the attack. Beth came out of the hole and looked confused that her attack missed its target.

Before she could attack again, a bud like shape came out of the ground and attacked her. Her attacker was Yeager. But he was attacked by Lyon.

"Lyon." Grey said. Before Lyon could answer Juvia came falling from the sky. The two boys look up shocked.

"Juvia!" Grey exclaimed.

"Her pa... panties." Lyon stuttered. Juvia landed on his head causing him to fall over. Grey and Juvia turned to each other ready to fight when Nulpting came out of nowhere and hit them. Both were transported.

Everyone looked up to see that snow had begun to fall. They all looked at it with confusion. No one knew that the snow was caused by Eve's magic. He saw those who weren't clones and attack them. The only one he didn't get was Lyon who attack him from behind.

Everyone was fighting each other. The only ones who wasn't fighting was Rufus and Alexandria. Alexandria was in hiding but Rufus stood on top of the tallest building staring down at the ground below him. Before any of them knew what had happened Rufus attacked them all at once. He hit everyone, but Nulpting and Alexandria.

Nulpting dogged his attack and launched forward to attack him. He swung to hit him. He would have hit him it wasn't for Rufus's memory make magic. Nulpting too was hit with his magic.

The crowd went wild. Rufus was so sure of himself that he didn't realize that he was under attack. He let out an 'Ump' as he was hit and thrown off the top of the building. The crowd gasped as they saw him fall. Sabertooth looked worried.

Standing were Rufus had been was Alexandria. She stood on the tip of her toes, which were bare, and she looked down at him and smile. Rufus too was transported. Everyone looked up at her.

Thinking he had caught her off guard Nuplting went and attacked him. Little did he know she knew he was right there. Without turning around she dogged his attack and strikes him down with her ice make sword.

She jumped down off the building to join the others in they're battle. They tried to attack her at once but no one could lay a hit on her. She was flexible and her movement were quick.

Juvia came at her with an attack which she dogged and landed her attack. Grey came at her at the same time. She dogged his attack and Lyon had sent an ice eagle at them. She jump up and landed in handstand on the eagle and through her sword at Lyon which made its mark on him. She twisted her body and attacked Grey, who blocked it with his own attack. She landed on her feet on the ground a few feet away from Grey. They ran to each other ready to attack when Nuplting came out of nowhere and attacked them. Both of them dogged it and Alexandria hit him. He was transported and Grey and Alex continued to fight.

Before either of them could lay an attack on each other a buzzer noise ran throughout the entire town and it began to disappear. The contestants looked around at each other. They all stopped fighting to watch and listen to what would happen next.

"The game "Hidden" is over." Yelled the little pumpkin man, "Here are the standings."

Everyone looked up at the scoreboard to see the standings are; Fairy Tail Team A: 0, Fairy Tail Team B: 1, Quarto Cerberus: 1, Mermaid Heel: 2, Blue Pegasus: 3, Lamia Scale: 5, Raven Tail: 6, Sabertooth: 8, and Fairy Tail Team C, Alexandria Evergreen: 10.

A grin spread across Alex's face. The crowd went wild. They clapped and cheered for her. She bowed to them. Then the crowd began to boo at the other Fairy Tail teams. Alex's smile fell and she glared at the crowd. She turned and looked over in Grey's direction. He had his head down in shame and she felt a sadness fill her heart. She walked over to him.

"Grey are you okay?" she asked in a hushed tone.

"I'm fine." his tone was bitter.

"Grey…" Alex began to say, but Grey had begun to walk away from her with his shoulders slumped. He was too ashamed of himself to talk to anyone or even look at them. So he left Alexandria staring at his disappearing figure, not realizing how horrible he was making his friend feel.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Alexandria stood there for a moment staring at Grey who was gone. After a long minute she ran into the stadium after him. The crowd and announcers didn't notice anything had happened.

The announcers began to speak, "Next we will have the battle portion of the Grand Magic Games. Our first two contestants are Fairy Tail Team A, Lucy Heartfilia vs Raven Tail, Flare Corona."

Everyone left the arena except for the two girls. Lucy wore a serious expression on her face ready to fight for her guild. Flare wore an expression that would make you think that she was mentally insane.

A gong sounded for the battle to begin. Lucy made the first attack. She called for Taurus, who wildly swung his axe. Flare moved out of the way and Taurus missed. Before Flare knew what was happening Lucy called out Scorpio. He attacked Flare with his sand buster but it was futile. Flare's red hair began to extend and it blocked his attack.

This didn't faze them. They combined they're magic together to create an attack that hit Flare. This pissed her off and she sent her attack on them. Meanwhile Alex had caught up to Grey.

"Grey." she called but he wasn't listening to her, "Grey!"

She grabbed a hold of his arm and tried to turn him around to face her. He just shrugged her off and began to walk off again. This made Alex mad.

"Grey Fullbuster, turn the fuck around and look at me!"

He turned around to face her. Anger filled his eyes. Alexandria took a step back slightly scared, she had never seen him this angry before. She stared at him with her eyes wide.

"What A? What do you want?" he asked her in a bitter tone.

"What the hell is your problem? Why are acting like such a jerk? I understand your upset about losing but don't act like a jerk and blow people off."

"Oh like you give a damn Miss. I'm-Perfect-At-Anything-And-Everything."

"What the hell are you talking about Grey?"

"You know exactly what I mean. You always win A. You never lose. You always have to show off."

"I don't show off!"

"Bullshit! A, I'm done. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"But Grey..."

"Go Alex." and with that he left her standing there defeated. A few tears rolled down her face. Her heart felt like it was braking in two. She wiped the tears from her eyes and walked back out into the viewing area for the guilds and watched the end of Lucy's match.

It was her and Gemini. They were casting the ultimate magic of the stars. They were casting "Urano Metria". The pressure of this magic was so heavy and so powerful. The crowd gasped in awe. Her spell was almost complete when it stopped. Everyone watched as Lucy fell in what seemed like slow motion. She laid on the ground unmoving.

"Lucy Heartifila is down. Raven Tail wins." the crowd cheered for Raven Tail and than began to boo Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail became enraged. The other members of Raven Tail had done something to sabotage Lucy. This made Fairy Tail's burning hatred towards Raven Tail even deeper.

Lucy laid on the ground and cried. Natsu walked up to her and held out his hand to her. She looked up at him and he began to say something to her. After a few moments she placed her hand in his and he pulled her up. What ever he said made her feel better because she was smiling through her tears. Alex couldn't help smiling at the two. She could tell they were made for each other.

The next three matches came and went. The second match had been between Ren from Blue Pegasus vs Arania from Mermaid Heel. Ren had won. The next battle was between Orga from Sabertooth vs Battle Cry from Quatro Cerberus. Orga had won without even breaking a sweat. The second to last battle was between Jaura from Lamia Scale and Mystogan from Fairy Tail Team B. Of course Jaura won, not because he is one of the ten Great Wizard Saints but because for some reason Mystogan had started choking and then began laughing. Like Lucy he was booed and laughed at.

The finale match was between obviously Alex, Fairy Tail Team C vs Toby from Lamia Scale. It wasn't long before she kick his ass. She had gained another victory for Fairy Tail but she didn't care for it. Her mind was somewhere else. Fairy Tail cheered and so did the crowd but she could barely hear any of them.

"That ends the first day of the Grand Magic Games!" the announcer yelled enthusiastically, "Here are the rankings."

A scoreboard showed the places of the guild's teams. Alex was in the lead. But she couldn't careless. Everyone emptied out of the stadium. Going to celebrate or just relax after an exciting day.

Fairy Tail were all gathered at small pub except for Grey, Lucy, and Alex. They were all drinking and laughing despite their losses. Finally Grey and Lucy showed up after Juvia's imagination had got the better of her. Grey looked around the pub and his frown deepen when he couldn't find what he was looking for.

He turned to Juvia and asked, "Where's Alex? I need to talk to her."

"Juvia doesn't know Grey-sama. Juvia hasn't seen Alex since we left the arena."

"I'm going to go look for her." he said standing up and leaving the pub.

The sky was an elegant pale blue with a mixture of purples, reds, and oranges. Alexandria sat in the soft green grass staring at the setting sun. She watched as the sun went down. It was peaceful and warm. She loved the feel of the sun on her skin. Despite the pain her chest she was feeling at that moment the setting sun made her happy. She wished to stay there forever. To freeze time at that exact moment. To stay like that, under the fading red and purple cover of clouds and sky, forever. But she knew she couldn't stay there forever. It would eventually get dark and the beautiful red and purple sky would disappear and have to face her sadness again. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her.

"Alex." voice said softly. She jumped a little at the sound and turned around. Standing before her was Grey. He look at her with soft eyes. This pissed Alex off and she turned her to face away from him.

"What do you want Grey? I thought you wanted me to get away from you." she said, her tone was as cold as ice.

"I wanted to apologize for earlier. I was being childish and immature. I'm sorry, A."

She didn't budge. He may have apologized but she was still angry with him. So she held her ground.

"It doesn't make up for the things you said to me."

"A, please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say those things. I was just, mad that's all." She stood there in silence, refusing to answer him.

"Alex please." he begged. Still nothing.

"Alex look at me." he plead again. This time he gently geared her arm and turned her around so she faced him. He could see the tears that had begun to steam down her face. He looked down into her eyes and sadness gripped him when he saw the pain in them.

"Don't cry A." he told her while whipping her tears away.

He caught a single tear by the corner of her mouth. He paused and looked at her lips. Then he looked up at her eyes which were questioning him.

Slowly he began lean down and closed his. Alex was confused for a second and then was shocked when she felt Grey cool soft lips against hers. Her eyes were wide open and she stood there for a moment, not kissing him back. But slowly she came around and kiss him back.

It was magical. Sparks were flying everywhere. It was how every first kiss should feel. The two felt connected by this one kiss. It seemed that they had morphed together, like vines on a rose. They knew with this kiss, that nothing would ever be the same between them. This one simple kiss has altered their worlds forever


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Gray and Alex pulled apart slowly from each other. Their eyes were still closed. At the same time they slowly opened their eyes to look at each other. Gray blushed a deep red and it made Alex's heart fluttered.

"I... I'm... sor... sorry. I don't know what got into me. I... I'll just... leave." he stuttered and started to turn away from her. She grabbed his face and pulled it back to hers. Their lips met and this time it was Gray who was shocked. But he began to relax and kiss her back.

They held each and stood there kissing. Reluctantly they pulled apart. They still held their faces close to each others. The tips of their noses touching. Smiles were spread across their faces.

"What was that?" Gray asked her.

"What was what?" she asked coyly.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." They both began to chuckle. Then Gray's expression became serious.

"Alexandria." Gray paused, "I... I love you. I always have."

Alexandria's heart sped up. Her throat felt as if it was caving in. She could barely speak but she managed to get out a few words.

"I... l... ove... you... t... oo. I have always loved you."

Her knees felt weak and she was about to faint. Happiness spread throughout her being. She was shanking nervously. This was the first time Gray had ever seen her like this. He wrapped his arm around her waist to support her and keep her standing up.

"Are you going to be okay A?"

"Y... yeah."

"Come on. Lets go back and join the others." Gray half-dragged, half-carried her to the tiny local pub.

They walked in, Alex was finally able to walk normally again without fall over, hand in hand. Smile spread wide across their faces. The guild stared at them in shock. They looked from the two hands being held to the grinning teens faces.

Laxus walked over to them and gently pulled Alex away from Gray. He grabbed Gray by the collar of his shirt, lifting him off the ground and bringing him to his eye level. Gray was frightened.

Then he hissed at him, "You listen here you puck ass bitch, you lay a single hand one on my little sister, hurt in any way, shape, or form I will not hesitate to castrate your ass and then skin you alive slowly and painfully. Do you understand?"

Gray gave a small nod and Laxus placed him back on the ground, gave him a pat on the shoulder, and walked away. Gray fell to the floor and curled up into a ball and held himself. His eyes were wide with fear.

Everyone stared in silence to scared to move an inch. After a few minutes Gray curled out of the fetal position and got up off the floor. He straightened out his pants which seemed to be the only article of clothing he had on. Slowly everyone came to their senses.

They all congratulated the two. They all laughed and joke. The guild was happy for the new couple. The only one who was up happy about this arrangement was Juvia.

Jealousy clung to her like chains. She knew something had been going on between the when she had walked on them almost kissing in the tiny infirmary. The jealousy boiled and steamed beneath her skin. She looked over at the two. They were laughing and smiling, having a good time. Juvia softened at the sene.

She did love Gray. She has since the day she first saw him and seeing Alex with Gray in the way she wanted to be with him. But seeing Alex like that made almost all of her jealousy disappear. They were perfect for each other. They fit together like two puzzle pieces. Two haves of a whole. The way, she realized, that her and Gray could ever be. She would let Gray go for Alex. Juvia could tell that she needed him. That he would be the only one for her. She could see in in her eyes. Eyes that were once sad, even with a smile on that flawless face of her, were now full of joy and happiness.

The guild laughed and talked for hours. The celebrated Alex's victories, which she blushed at in embarrassment. They celebrated the two other guilds teams losses and promised to gain more points the next day.

It was getting late and most of the guild had begun to depart. They all retreated back to there hotels. Gray, Alex, Erza, Natsu, Celia, Lucy, and Happy were the last one's to leave the pub.

"Bye Alex. See ya tomorrow. Good luck. Though you really don't need it." Lucy said.

"Goodnight Alexandria. Sleep well." Erza told her.

"See ya around big sis. Sleep well cause you're gonna need it to beat me tomorrow." Natsu said being cocky.

Alex chuckled at him, "Whatever helps you sleep at night little brother. Goodnight Erza, Lucy."

"Let me walk you to your hotel." Gray offered.

"Okay."

"Oo. Gray's trying to make out with Alex some more before the games tomorrow." Natsu said childishly and proceeded to make kissing noises at them. Erza smacked him upside the head and dragged him away. Lucy apologized for him before following their lead. Gray turn to Alex.

"Shall we?" he asked holding his arm out for her. She took it and her, Gray, and Celia walked to the hotel.

The couple talked and laughed the whole way there. Celia listened to her parents ramble on about anything and everything. She wagged her tail in delight. They shortly reached the hotel. The two kissed each other goodnight and turned in different directions.

Alex opened the door for her and Celia and they walked into a small one person bedroom. Alex kicked off her shoes and began to undress. She slipped on a pair of short pj shorts and a tank top. She flopped on to the bed and stared at the ceiling. Celia jumped on the bed and laid cuddled up against Alex.

"So you finally told dad how you felt?" she asked her mother.

"I did. But not until after your father kissed me and told me how he felt." Alex smiled at the memory.

"I'm glad you and dad are finally together."

"Me too" she said while patting her head, "How about we hit the hay. We have another big day tomorrow."

"Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight sweetheart." Then they both drifted off into a dreamless sleep full of bliss and peace.

Alexandria woke up to a still dark sky. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and looked around the dark room. She got up off the bed and headed to the bathroom.

When she came back into the silent room. Something didn't feel right to Alex. It seemed as if the darkness around her has begun to close in on her. The room was too silent for her liking. It was quite eerie.

Alex quickly crawled in to bed and laid her head against the pillow. She closed her eyes shut, willing herself to sleep. Her efforts were futile. She was on high alert now. Her senses were sharp.

She was facing the open window with the curtains pulled back but were swaying slightly with the soft breeze that rolled in every now and again. Alex's heart raced even fast as she remembered that she had left the window close when she had fallen sleep. She stared out of the dark window.

Every inch of the window was pitch black. The only light she could see was the dim light of the stars. Suddenly her eyes met a pair of demon like eyes in her window. There was no face to be seen, only the glow of those demonic eyes staring into her soul.

Alex's breathing began to quicken and her heart was beating a mile per minute. She was she frightened but she didn't dare look away. She didn't dare hide under the covers. She stared directly at the pair of red eyes.

No matter how frightened she was she didn't stand down. This staring contest lasted for hours. Slowly the dark sky began to grow lighter. When the sun had just begun to slowly rise signaling the crack of dawn the eyes disappeared from sight. Alex began to relax her body and let out a sigh of relief.

She got up and stretched. She was exhausted but she continued to ready ready for the second day of the Grand Magic Games. She won't fall back a sleep she was too shaken up by those eyes. She pushed all the thoughts of it to the back of her mind. She just wonder what it had meant and if she was in danger. Or if her imagination had gotten the better of her.

She finished getting ready. She shook Celia awake. Alex didn't mention anything about the eyes. There was no use worrying her if it just happened to be nothing. Alex pulled her hair back into a tight ponytail and open the door ready for the second of the Grand Magic Games.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Chariot" was the game for second day of the Grand Magic Games. The game is designed as a race on moving chariots. Hence the name of the game being chariot. Also you could now step off the chariot or else you would be disqualified.

At the head of the race was Kurohabi from Raven Tail. Trailing behind him was Ichiya from Blue Pegasus, Risley from Mermaid Heel, Yuka from Lamia Scale, and Bacchus from Cerberus Quarto. Behind them was Sting of Sabertooth, Gajeel and Natsu. Surprisingly Alexandria was amongst them. Well she was a good distance ahead of them.

The were all behind due to the one weakness they all shared. Motion sickness. Sting, Gajeel, and Natsu were barely able to move. Alexandria didn't have that bad of motion sickness, but being on moving objects for too long, she began to feel the effects of it.

Everyone in Fairy Tail stared at their members out on the field with hollow eyes. They expected this from Natsu. But not Gajeel and especially not Alexandria. No one could predict this happening to her. Even the crowd was shocked.

Besides the feeling of wanting to projectile vomit everywhere, Alex pushed herself forward. She caught up to the others. She stumbled about. Every here and there she would fall behind again. But she would pick up her pace and rejoined them.

She was running with the others, trying to catch up with Kurohabi, when suddenly the chariots jumped in the air and came crashing down. Ichiya, Risley, Yuka, and Alexandria didn't know what had happened. All they saw was Bacchus flying past them and making it to the finish line. The crowd cheered for him. Fairy Tail looked at hum in shock.

Alex got up slowly. The nausea went away as quickly as it had came. She ran towards the finish line. She was so fast. Faster than Bacchus. She was even faster than the speed of light. The crowd stared in in shock and confusion.

Alex took a deep breath and fell on her knees. She kneeled on the ground, holding her spinning head. She felt queasy and it was hard for her to breathe. She fell to the side and curled into a tight ball. The other contestants passed right by her, not paying any attention.

She laid there, still curled up on the ground. Suddenly the ground was no longer beneath her. She looked up to see Gray had picked her up. He walked across the field and into the arena's infirmary.

Still on the field was Natsu, Gajeel, and Sting. The motion of the chariots made their motion sickness worse. But Natsu and Gajeel kept moving. Sting just stood there.

"I'll give this one to you two. It's just 1 or two measly points." Sting told them.

"Don't go crying about that one point after." Gajeel replied and him and Natsu continued to move forward.

"Can you just tell me one thing?" both stopped moving and looked at Sting, "Why did you guys enter the games anyway? The Fairy Tail I know work their way to the top at their own pace. So why?"

"It's for our comrades." Natsu assured him. Sting and the crowd looked at him a little stunned, "For seven years they were waiting for us. No matter how tough it was. No matter how sad. No matter if they were made fools of, they endured and endured. And still they continued to protect the guild. So for our comrades we'll show you. THE PROOF THAT FAIRY TAIL HAS KEPT GOING! AND THAT'S WHY WE'LL KEEP MOVING FORWARD!"

Those words that Natsu spoke touched everyone's heart. Fairy Tail cried tears of joy. Pride swelled inside all of them. They watched the two dragon slayers continue to move forward. They two crossed over finish line. First was Natsu and following after him was Gajeel.

The crowd stared at the two. Something stirred in their hearts. Some even had tears in their eyes. Instead of booing them they clapped and cheered for them.

When the crowd had begun to calm down the announcers announced who would compete in the first battle of the day. The contestants were Kurohebi of Raven Tail vs Toby from Lamia Scale. It wasn't a very long battle. It start off with the two making a bargain. A stupid one. Then after dogging all of Toby's attacks and hitting Toby once with his attack, Kurohebi won the battle. Toby laid on the ground sobbing because of his deal of telling his secret about how he couldn't find his other sock, which was around his neck. Kurohabi pointed to his own chest indicating to Toby that he could find his other sock around his neck. Toby gazed down at the sock with pure joy and gratitude. Kurohabi hand out his hand to Toby and Toby reached out to grab it. In one swift movement he grabbed the sock and tore it into pieces. Toby sobbed and the crowd became angry with Kurohabi.

Once the crowd had calmed down from their boos and angry comments, they announced the second battle of the day. The contestants were Elfman from Fairy Tail Team A vs... BACCHUS FROM QUARTO CERBERUS!? Everyone in Fairy Tail wore a worried expression on their faces as Elfman and Bacchus walked into the arena.

"Why don't we make a bet?" Bacchus asked Elfman, "You're little sister and big sister are quite the beauties. If I win lend them to me for a night. Both of them at the same time."

This enraged Elfman and he swung towards Bacchus. But the blow missed him. Bacchus didn't have to try and he just kept beating up Elfman.

Halfway through the battle, Alex came and watched. She was feeling better. The battle went from Elfman losing to him taking blows form Bacchus but standing strong. Alex watched admiring Elfman's strategy when the world around her began to alter and she was somewhere else completely. She watched as the castle before her eyes had begun to crumble and fall. It was the castle in the capital. And the last thing she saw before she came back to reality was Lucy who looked as if she was singing.

Alex came back to reality to find that the battle between Bacchus and Elfman and the next battle had begun. It seemed that thus battle went to Elfman. But he didn't walk unharmed. He was taken to the infirmary where Polysica-san would take care of him.

The next battle was between Mirajane from Fairy Tail Team B against Blue Pegasus's Jenny. It wasn't really a battle. It was more like a model show down. Just like the others they made a bet. The bet was who ever lost had to appear in Sorcerer Weekly naked. The battle continued until the girls decided to end it. The victor was Mira.

The third battle began. It's contestants were Kugura of Mermaid heel and Yukino from Sabertooth. It was quite the battle. Kugura ended up winning and Yukino had to follow through with her end of the bargain. The bargain was that her life belonged to Kugura.

It was the last battle of the day. It was Alexandria against Lyon. They stood in the middle of the arena.

"So Alex care to make a deal with me?" he asked her coyly.

"I don't make deals dear. I find them childish and immature." she said in his face, giving it a small pat.

With that their battle began. Lyon made the first attack which Alex easily dogged. She knew all his movements. All his attacks. He wouldn't be able to lay a finger on her. Like in the first game she showed her flexibility, dogging his attacks. Her aim was perfectly accurate and hit it's mark every time. Defeated Lyon with just fifteen minutes to spare. She had to admit it Lyon put up a good fight.

She held out her hand to help him up. He took her hand and pushed himself off the ground. She held him up and helped walk him to the infirmary. She looked at him and smiled. He smiled back at her. Then both of them began to giggle as they remembered how they used to fight similar to this when they were kids. How they missed those days.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Fairy Tail again gathered in the small local pub. They were laughing and drinking. They're spirits were high. The had finally gain some points. Even though they were still in last place, they were happy. So they celebrated. The only one's weren't amongst the others were Erza, who was talking to Jellal and Gray and Alex who wanted to take a walk together.

Erza and Jellal's discussion came to an end and they departed. But not before giving each a warm smile and goodnight. Both of them missed this. They missed being able to talk so easily to each other.

Erza walked along the streets of Cronus alone. Suddenly she was stopped by a familiar voice. She turn to see one of the girls from Mermaid Heel. It was the girl who was always wading her hood and no one knew what her face looked like. She sat on the top of a fence.

"I've finally found you." she said to Erza. Erza stared at her confused. She didn't know this girl but something about her felt familiar, "So strong, right?"

Erza eyes widened when she heard that line. It all came back to her. She knew the girl who stood before her. Warmth spread throughout her body.

"Milianna?"

"It's been awhile, Er-chan."

"Milianna!"

She jumped down off the fence and into Erza's open arms.

"I've missed you!" Milianna exclaimed.

"I've missed you too." Erza told her in a soft and kind voice. Walking away they began to talk. They talked about everything. They were making up for the seven year gap in their friendship.

Meanwhile Gray and Alexandria walked together along a small path in this cute they discovered in the capital. They laughed and joked. They playfully punched each other. They pushed and shoved each other. Acting like this made Alex forget the vision she earlier.

"You know you haven't changed a bit Gray." Alex said through giggles.

"You haven't changed either. Well maybe physically. You know." he said, put his hands near his chest and made a motion indicating Alex and grown quite large boobs.

"Shut up Gray!" she yelled at him and slapped his arm.

He picked her up with ease and threw her over her shoulder. She let out a yelp. She kicked and thrashed around.

"Put me down!" she squealed.

"I don't think so Mrs. Feisty-Pants."

"Come on Gray."

"Say the magic words."

"Put me down." she slapped his shoulder.

"Not until you say the magic words."

"Fine. You're the best and I'm a loser." she mumbled.

"What was that?"

"You're the best and I'm a loser."

"You know it."

He put her down and slipped his hand in hers. They began to walk back to Gray's hotel. They smiled the whole way there.

The two of them met up with Happy, Natsu, Lucy, Carla, and Wendy. When they all finally had made it back to the hotel. In front of the hotel was Sabertooth's Yukino. The seven of them looked at her confused for a minute before they let her into the small hotel room.

Once in the room Yukino began to explain to them why she was at the front of their hotel and Natsu was a complete as to her. Alex gave him a stern look an he fell silent. She told them that she had come to hand over her to zodiac keys to Lucy. She gently placed the keys on the table and slid them over to her. But Lucy declined her offer. She could see how much Yukino loved her spirits. She could take them away from her. After a few times of telling her no Yukino left.

Lucy, Wendy, and Carla went into the bathroom and began to undress. Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Alex stood in the middle of the room. Alex stared at Natsu disapprovingly.

"Natsu." she began.

"I know." he said in a shameful tone.

"Come on. We're to catch up to her and you're going to apologize to her."

"I'll come with you guys." Gray said.

"No, dear you stay here. We'll be right back." she told him giving him a swift kiss and left.

Natsu didn't object. He followed her out of the door and they ran to catch up with Yukino. They caught up to her, Natsu and Happy were hunched over panting. Alex stood there perfectly fine as if she had just walked over to her not run. Yukino stared at the three.

"I just want to apologize for my behavior back there. I'm sorry." he said to her with a shy smile.

"You guys chased me down just for this?" she said in a solemn tone.

"Well Alex wanted me to come and apologize and you just looked so sad so I thought it was because of what I said."

"No... It's not that. I'm sorry." her voice quivered.

"Hey, why are you apologizing. You didn't do anything."

Suddenly she fell to her knees and began to sob. Natsu and Happy tensed up and didn't know what to do. Alex walked over to her and wrapped her arm around her. Patted her back in order to comfort her. Alex asked Yukino why she was crying and she told them.

She told them about how they were the first people to ever care about her feels. To chase after her to make sure she was okay. She began to tell the story of how she had been kicked out of Sabertooth for her lost today. Not only that but she had been humiliated in front of the entire guild. This pissed Natsu off. Anger coursed through his veins. Without saying word he ran away from the two girls. Alex let go of Yukino and ran after Natsu. Yukino stared after the two she wore an expression of confusion.

The hotel which held the guild Sabertooth was quiet when suddenly the sound of crash came throughout the building. Rouge came rushing into Sting's room waking him up. Together they joined the rest of the guild in the lobby to see what the commotion was about. They at the scene in front of them shocked.

Their comrades were sent flying everywhere. The twin dragon slayers looked to see there was a person in the center of the room beating the shit out of the guild members. The intruder was Natsu.

"WERE IS YOUR MASTER!" Natsu yelled.

Stepping out of the crowd was Sabertooth's master. He was an old guy with mid-length beard that was completely white. For and old man he was quite buff. He stared menacingly at Natsu.

"What do you want kid?" he asked in a deep voice.

"So you kicked a member of your guild out over on failure. If I can beat you then you have to leave the guild."

The crowd stood in shock. Instead of fighting his own battle he sent one of his other powerful members after Natsu. But Natsu didn't hesitate as he knocked him on the ground and went after the master.

He brought his foot up the master's head but he blocked it. The fight between them began. It was a constant throwing of punches and kicks using his dragon slayer magic from Natsu and the constant blocking Natsu's attack from the master. Natsu went to give the final blow, when his magic just seemed to disappear.

In front of Sabertooth's master stood a girl who slightly resembled the master. She wore a devilish grin on her face. Natsu was about to attack her when Alexandria jumped into front him protectively and she glared at the girl.

"My, My. What do we have here? Little Miss. Alexandria Evergreen." she said.

"Minerva." Alex growled.

"You might want to keep control on that pet of yours. We would want our reputation to be ruined, would we? And we sure wouldn't want anything to harm your precious kitten."

Suddenly Happy appeared out of thin air.

"Happy!" Natsu exclaimed.

"If you stand down I'll return him to you unharmed."

Natsu hesitated, but he stood down and Happy was returned to him. Giving Minerva one last dirty look her, Natsu, and Happy all left. Both Natsu and Alex were pretty pissed off.

Alex went straight back to her own hotel. She didn't go back to wish Gray goodnight. She was too pissed to. So she told Natsu to tell Gray to say goodnight for her and that she was sorry. She stormed through the door and woke up Celia. She looked up from the bed, half awake.

"What's wrong mom?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

"Nothing. I'm just ticked off. It's nothing you need to worry about."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. Just go back to bed."

That's exactly what she did. Alex went into the bathroom and washed herself up. After she did so she got ready for bed. Crawling into bed she could still the heat of anger seething beneath her skin. It took her an hour or two to finally fall asleep. She was so pissed that she was unaware that the whole time and large pair of glowing eyes had again been staring at her through the window.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Day three of the Grand Magic Games. Four day away from that fateful day. A day we couldn't escape. Alex feared what would happen on that horrid day.

Just the day before Alex had told Polysica-San about her vision of the tumbling castle and Lucy singing. She had found out that Carla had the same vision as her. Both were confused at the visions.

The event of the day was "Pandemonium". The contestants were Orga of Sabertooth, Milianna from Mermaid Heel, from Fairy Tail's Team A was Erza, Fairy Tail's Team B was Cana, Obra from Raven Tail, Hibiki of Blue Pegasus, Jura from Lamina Scale, Novally of Quarto Cerberus, and Alex. They stood in the arena and stared at the castle that was forming in front of them. They stared at it in awe.

The pumpkin appeared out of nowhere and begun to explain the rules. They were quite simple. Each contestant was to pick a number stating when they were to take their turn. When it was their turn they had to pick how many monsters they wanted to fight. There was a hundred monsters. The different class of monsters would be chosen at the random. Every monster they defeated they would earn a point. The one with the most points wins.

The first to go was Erza. She asked to take on all 100 monsters. The crowd stared at her as if she was mentally insane. Everyone in Fairy Tail laughed knowing that it was Erza being Erza.

Everyone watch as Erza kicked ass. She was amazing. She defeated them all with ease. The castle crumbled and in the center stood Erza. Her sword in the air and a smile on her face. Pride swelled through everyone in the Fairy Tail guild. The crowd stared in awe and amazement. The little pumpkin stood in shock.

"Since "Pandemonium" was completed, we have set up a game for the other seven teams." the pumpkin said turning to look at a spherical object, "This here is a Magic Power Finder or MPF for short. When you hit the orb your power will be represented numerically and those values will determine your rankings."

The contestants formed a line in the order they were supposed to be in for "Pandemonium". First to go was Miliana. The value of her magic was 365. The average value for a mage.

Next to go was Novally. Hitting the sphere, he waited for his results. The crowd laugh as they looked at his results. The value of his magic was 124.

Third was Hibiki. He was confident in himself. A little to confident. Expecting to get a high rank, he hit the orb and waited. His magic value was a 95. Disappointed her walked away solemly.

The fourth contestant was Obra. He stood there as stiff as a board. Suddenly a small figure jump out from under his coat and hit the ball. Obra had received the lowest score. It ended up being a 4.

Contestant number five was Orga. Standing in front of the Magic Power Finder, he started to gather his powers. Lighting sparked in his hand. Then it struck the orb. The value of his magic appeared. A 3,825 value. It was over the average value. The crowd yelled and cheered.

Number six was Juara. He stood there with a grin on his face. In one swift move he attacked the magic finder. There was a reason he was one of the ten wizard saints. His magic value was 8,544.

The second to last contestant was Cana. She drunkenly walked up to the finder. She laughed and giggled. The whole guild shook their heads. Not believing in Cana. Cana raised her hand to the sky and gather all the light she could. She had been given Fairy Glitter. Alex smiled, knowing Mavis had given it to Cana so we could win. She struck the finder and looked to see her score. It was 9999.

The crowd went crazy and so guild looked at her I shock. Cana stood there with her chest filled with joy and pride. Then she began to yell over the crowd.

"WE ARE FAIRY TAIL! WE ARE UNSTOPPABLE!" this made the crowd cheer even louder.

The very last person to go was little Alex. She skipped to the front of the finder. He stood there with her eyes closed and arms slightly out. She inhaled a deep breathe, then exhaled. As she exhaled she open her eyes, which seemed to be glowing. In one swift movement she used all the magic she had gathered and attacked the finder. It was as if an explosion had went off. Everyone looked in awe as the dust had begun to clear. Gasps came out of everyone as they stared at the number in front of them. It was 100,000 and not only that but she had broken the finder.

She stood there smiling as the crowd came to their senses and started to clap. Then cheers erupted from the stands. A pair of eyes were staring at her intently. A twisted smile was spread across his evil face. He had now confirmed that the girl smiling proudly in front of him, was the girl had been searching for, for years now.

When the crowd had settled down the announced the first battle of the day. It was Mermaid Heel vs Quarto Cerberus. It was Milianna and Semus. Milianna won with little effort.

Next was Saber's Rufus against Blue Pegasus's Eve. It was quite a predictable match. Even though Eve tried his best he did not come out the victor. Rufus had won.

The third match was Laxus vs Alexei from Raven Tail. Fairy Tail stared coldly at him. Something about this person made her feel uneasy. Something just wasn't right. The match had begun. It was off to a good start. Laxus was kicking ass with hand-to-hand, when suddenly it changed. Now Laxus was the one getting his ass kicked. Fairy Tail watched intensely. Something about this felt fimilar. She could feel magic coming from Alexei.

The battle went in like this for few more minutes. Then the fight in front of them vanished. It slipped into thin air. Sprawled on the ground was the whole group of Raven Tail. The crowd gasped and cheered for Laxus. Raven Tail was dragged away from the arena for the involvement of the guild master.

Alex looked at the master's face clearly since she entered the games and fear struck her heart. Her Knees grew weak and she felt like falling. This couldn't be happening to her. It could be him. The one who would ruin everything she had tried to make perfect if he realized who she was. Little did she know that he already knew.

So after Raven Tail had been escorted out, the next match had begun. It was Wendy vs Chelia from Lamina Scale. It was battle between the two cutest girls, but seeing them fight you could see how deadly they could be. It came out to a tied. The guild was impressed with how much Wendy had improved on her magic skills.

The very last battle of the day was Alex vs Natsu. Natsu was pumped to be able to fight his sister and show off how strong he was. Alex on the other hand was so distracted that she barely heard her name being called.

Natsu made the first attack and Alex dogged it at the last minute. Her mind was buzzing so much that she could barely think. Suddenly she felt all the air her body leave her. It told her a moment to realize Natsu has punched her in the gut. She landed on her ass.

Natsu was just about to attack her again when he noticed it. He noticed she was so distracted. It was never like her be distracted. Especially during a battle. He didn't like it. He has to snap her out of it.

"Hey, big sis. Come on. Pay attention we're in a battle at the moment. I don't know what's bugging you but snap out of it." he told her.

Blinking a few times she came to her senses. She looked around and realized she was in the middle of a battle with Natsu. She gave a small smile and slowly got up.

"Sorry little Natsu. I was too distracted. Shall we resume our battle?" she said trying to sound happy and focused.

"Hell yes." Natsu said not noticing her sadness.

They both fought. Natsu fought with all his might, but he still was no match for her. Alex had noticed he had become stronger and she was proud of him. She won the battle. She kneeled over and attached her hand out for Natsu. After brushing the dirt off his pants he turned to say something to Alex, but she was already walking away. Her mind was on other subjects that she could worry about any else. This made Natsu and the others worry about her.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It was him. Alex knew it was him. She couldn't mistake it, as she sat in her room with her head spinning. Her thoughts were all over the place. Her heart was pounding in her ears and she couldn't breathe. The plams of her hands were sweating.

She closed her eyes and breathed hard. She tried to clear her hed of all thoughts. Alex tried to steady her racing heartbeat. She began to fall into her world of dreams which would turn to nightmares.

_The house was cover in darkness by the night time sky. A cool breeze blew into the stuffy room through the open window. Alexandria layed in her bed sound asleep. It was a peaceful night yet Alexandria was scared. She could sense something wasn't right._

_Suddenly the door flew open and there stood a man. The veary man Alex so dispised and feared. Alex woke from her sound sleep and laid there fozen in place. She knew what was coming._

_He walked over to her bed and stared down at her. She stared back at him with hollow eyes. There was no escaping her fate. So she just laid there unmoving. A twisted devilish smile spread on his face._

_This made Alex's heart freeze in fear. She would have to face this alone. For this time she didn't have her sister's shoulder to cry on. She would have to bare the pain on her own. Suddenly he was on top of her and she knew it was time for her to face her fate._

Alex woke with a start. Her body was covered in sweat. Her heart was leaping out of her chest. The room around her was ice cold. Opening her eyes she saw that the entire room was covered by ice. Her powers must have went off while she was having a nightmare.

Slowly she rose from her bed and went into the small bathroom. When she had re-entered the room she was fully awake. Something felt strange about her room. She felt eyes staring down her back. She spun around and her eyes grew wide with fear and shock.

There stood a man. Not just any man. But the man Alex so dearly feared. In hims arms was Celia. Her eyes were wide with fear as she struggled against the man. He had a hand around her snout to keep her quiet and had on arm around her throat.

"My, my. It's been awhile, Alexandria." he said. She didn't say a word, she just stood there and stared at him, "Come on. It's rude not to answer someone when they're talking to you.

She still didn't answer. She just stood there shaking in fear. Her eyes began the water. He stared at her with that twisted smile she's seen him always wear.

"Fine, my dear, don't answer, but you better listen and do what I say. Or else you're little pet gets it's." he squeezed her throat.

Alex let out a gasp and motioned towards Celia, "Please, don't hurt her." she begged him.

If it were possible, his smile grew even wide, "Veary well, but you must listen closely to what I'm going to tell you."

Alexandria knew what it was he was going to say. She had dreaded this day since she ranaway. There was no escaping this. She would forever be bound by the chain of her past.

The guild was all gathered at the little pub. Everyone was laughing. Everyone but Natsu and Gray. They sat a small table in the corner of the room looking glum and worried. Both were thing about Alex and what was up with her this afternoon. Also why she wasn't here with everyone else.

Finally the boys got up from the table, heading for Alex's hotel room. They were going to get to the bottom of Alexandria's strange behavior. Whether they had to force it out of her or not.

The two came into view of the hotel. Entering the lobby and went up the elevator to Alex's room. Standing in front of the door, Gray lightly tapped it. There was no answer. He knocked on the door again a little louder. Still no answer.

"A, open up." Gray shouted through the door. There was still no response from Alex.

"Big sister, please open up." Natsu tried. She still didn't say a word.

"That's it." Grey said to no one in particular as he kicked in the door. They stared around the room and were shocked at what they saw.

It was a complete mess. The mattress of the queen size bed was flipped over and was half on the bed, half on the floor. Sheets and blankets laid sprawled across the floor. Papers had been torn apart and trown in the white carpet. Curtains around the open window had been yanked down and torn apart. A small table laid against the opposite wall obvious it had been trown at it.

Panic rose ib the two boys, who began to search for Alex. Suddenly they both stopped when they heard the sound of someone faintly sobbing. They looked in the direction of the bathroom. Slowly they walked to the door. Natsu grabbed rhe knob and turned it, but it woun't open.

"Big sister, open the door." he said to her.

"Go away Natsu." she told him barely able to speak.

Grey pushed Natsu away and pressed his forehead against the door, "Alex open the door now." She didn't answer.

"Alex." She still wasn't answering. Her side of the door was completely silent now. Panic flooded through him. Using his ice make he was able to make a key to unlock the door.

Quickly openning the door he look at the scene before him. His heart stopped when her saw what the bathroom contained. The once cream colored walls were now stained with red. Blood stained the whole bathroom. Laying on the floor was Alex. She stared up at Gray her eyes barely open.

She was covered in blood. It was in her hair, on her clothes, and it covered her face. Her eyes were red and puffy with tears still spilling fron her eyes. Her arms were cover in deep, bleeding cuts. She was shaking. Gray began shaking as he went to kneel by her side.

"I'm... So sorry, Gray" she said in a shakey voice.

Gray placed his hands underneither her body and lifted her odf the bloody floor. He carried her out of the bathroom running to get Polysica-san and Wendy to heal Alex. Before Gray left the room, Alex caught a quick glance at Natsu.

His face was pale and his eyes were filled with horror. He was shaking not only with fear, but with anger. _Who had hurt big sister so bad that she would want to take her own life?, _he thought to himself. He didn't know it was but the moment he finds out who the asshole was he wouldn't hesitate to beat the shit out of him.

Gray made it to Polysica-san just in time. Any longer and Alex would have been dead. The whole guild was gathered outside of the room Alex was being healed in. They waited anixously to see if she would make it. When Polysica came out to tell them she would be alright relief flooded through them. She told them she could have any visitors and that she would answer why she tried to take her own life. The guild began to depart to return to their hotels with their thoughts heavy. Gray, Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Lucy, and Juvia stayed. They sat in silence asking themselves why Alex had tried to kill herself. Their hearts were full of pain as they yearned for answers.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

July 4th, day four of the grand magic games. Three days left till that fateful day. A day no one would be able to escape from.

It was the eary hours of the morning when the group in front of Alex's healing room had departed. They left once they realized Polysica wasn't going to budge from her no visitor rule and to try to get some sleep. They walked back to their hotels in silence. Their hearts to heavy and full of sorrow to talk.

Most were able to fall asleep, but it wasn't a veary sound sleep. They tossed and turn with their minds reeling with thoughts of who and why. The only ones not asleep was Natsu and Gray.

The two were wandering the streets in silence. Their hearts were fill so much sorrow it hurt. They were both deep in thought. Finally Natsu was the one to break the silence.

"Do you think she'll be okay?"

"She'll be fine. Polysica-san says she is and she's a good healing who knows was she's doing. Then there was Wendy who showed up and healed her." Gray reassured the dragon slayer.

"I don't mean phisically." he said.

"Oh."

They fell in silence again. Gray was deep in thought when the sound of someone sobbing. He turned to look at Natsu and saw that his face was covered in falling tears. Gray stared at the dragon slayer confused.

This stared Gray a bit. He had never seen him cry before. This was the first. He didn't know what to do. This was totally out of Natsu's character.

"I... don't... want... her... t... to... do that... t...to her... self again." Natsu said to the ice mage through sobs.

Gray did something that was completely out of his character. He grabbed Natsu and hugged him. He felt awkward since had never done this to Natsu. He was uncomfortable, but he didn't care because he knew Natsu needed this.

Natsu was scared and lost. He didn't how to deal with Alex like this. He had never seen her in such a state. It was tramatizing to him. Gray knew that's how he was feeling. He had felt the same way when he had seen this side of Alex before. He knew how to haddle it because this wasn't the first time he's seen her like this. But it still scared him. Gray let go of Natsu and the two headed back to their hotel.

Once they were in the hotel eoom the to slid quietly into their beds. They were to upset to even bother changing into pajamas. Slowly they began to fall into an uneasy sleep.

Gray woke up screaming, jump starting everyone else awake. Everyone but Natsu, who himself, was screamung awake. The two started to slow down their heartbeats remembering their nihhtmare. There was blood everywhere. It stained the pale walls and on the floor was Alex. Her eyes were open and unblinking. They just stared. She wasn't moving or breathing. That's when Gray and Natsu had begun screaming. It when they realized that they had lost Alex forever.

They all got ready. No one said a word. No one asked the boys about their nightmare. They knew what it was about. Even when they left the hotel they were still silent. They held sorrow in their hearts as they reached the arena.

The guild was shocked to see Alex was still participating it the games. She was wearing a sweater to cover up her cut up arms. The expression she wore was serious, unlike when she first entered the games with a big smile. She hugged herself waiting for the event of the day to be explained. The guild looked at her with sad eyes.

The event was a naval battle. The participents had to stay in the sphere of water. Anyone who fell out would be elimiated from the event and once there was only two people left a clock would be set for five minutes and who ever left the circle after five minutes would come in last place. The participents of the day was Lucy, Fairy Tail Team A, Juvia, Team B, Jenny from Blue Pegasus, Cheila from Lamina Scale, Risley of Mermaid Heel, Minerva from Sabertooth, Alex, and the only boy, Rocker of Quarto Cerberous.

All the girls were in bikinis and the crowd cheered and drool over them. They stopped once they noticed the bandages covering Alex's arms. They began to murmur amongst themselves, wondering what was uderneith the bandages. Alex ignored them and seem to be lost in her own world.

The gong sounded and the battle in the water began. Lucy called apon Aquarius. She made her attack and at the same time Juvia made hers. The two were evenly matched. As the two were locked in battle, Jenny took her chance and kicked Rocker out of the sphere of water. Cheila took her chance and went after Risley, but she dodged her attack.

Suddenly Aquarius disapeared and Lucy was pushed towards the edge of the sphere. She called out Aries and Virgo, and they stop her before she could touch the edge. Minerva watched as the girls faught against each other. Alex was off to the side, she was to far away.

Juvia attacked all the girls at once. Everyone but Lucy, Minerva, Alex, and Juvia was thrown out. Something distracted Juvia and suddenly she was outside of the sphere. She landed on her ass and looked up to see Minerva staring down at her, grining. The only ones left.

Lucy and Minerva completely ignored Alex, who began coming to her scenses. The two fought, but it was more a one sided battle. Minerva was beating the shit out of Lucy. Lucy could barely move. She couldn't even fight anymore, yet she continued to beat her up. Alex went to go help Lucy when Minerva gabbed Lucy by the throat and held her outside of the sphere.

She looked so lifeless just dangling there. The others of the guild ran towards Lucy. Minerva released her grip on her and let her fall. Luckily Natsu and Gray caught Lucy before she hit the ground. Wendy and Cheila began healing her. Erza, Natsu, and Gray looked up and panic fled through them as they realized Alex and Minerva were the only ones left.

The clock began the count down of five minutes. Anger serged through Alex. She focused her mind on the enemy in front of her. She was ready to fight.

Alex was the first to attack. She sent a ice knife at Minerva. But Minerva used her magic and sent it outside of the circle. Before Minerva knew it Alex's fist made contact with her face. She was sent backwards.

Alex continued to kick and punch Minerva in any place she could get her. Finally Minerva got in one punch and sent Alex back. She grab Alex by the wrist and held her there. The tables had turned and Alex was now the one getting beaten up.

Alex brought her leg up to kick Minerva in the face. Her foot made contact with the side of her head. She let go of her and began swimming away as fast as she could. Once she had put somedistance between them she turned around. Minerva had begun to swim towards her. Without thinking Alex froze the half of the sphere that Minerva was on. Then she shattered the ice and Minerva fell out just as the gong sounded, symbolizing that five minutes were up.

Alex won the naval battle. Creating an ice staircase she rushed down them. She kneeled by Lucy's side.

Alex was beaten and bruised. Wendy tried to heal Alex but she declined her offer. Telling he to just heal Lucy and that she would be fine.

Team Sabertooth gathered around Minerva, asking if she was okay. She didn't answer them as she began to pick herself up off the ground. She shrugged off everyone who tried to help her up. She stalked over to Alex.

She raised her fist ready to punch Alex, who was now standing up. But before she could lay a hand on her. Gray was in front of her. He grabbed her hand and pushed her away from him and Alex.

"Don't you dare touch her." he groweled.

She backed away in fear. The Fairy Tail Team A stood in front of Lucy and Alex protectivly. The Saber team came and stood by Minerva. The teams stood there for a moment, glaring at each other, when they were interupted by the anouncers. They all began to depart and Fairy Tail grabbed Lucy and brouhht her to the arena's infirmary.

The two teams were gathered in the tiny room. Lucy was laying on the bed unconcious with Natsu right by her side. Alex sat in a chair at the far end of the room with her aems and legs crossed. She was staring at the sleeping Lucy and mad but worried Natsu.

Then the guild master entered the room. Everyone directed their attetion to him. He cleared his throat.

"I don't know if this is good or bad news but they want Fairy Tail Team A and B to team up." he told them.

"What?" they all looked at him confused.

"It's what the game administration wants. They same that the new team will take the team with the least points points."

"What about me?" Alex spoke mono tone.

"You can still be a team by yourself, but for todays battle they want you to pick a partner."

Alex nodded in agreement, then turn to Gray, "I want you to be my partner."

He nodded. Then they decided who the five members of the new Fairy Tail team would be. The team consisted of Natsu, Erza, Laxus, Gajeel, and for now replacing Gray till after the tag battle was Juvia.

They all walked out into the cheering crowds. They took their spots in the viewing area. The first battle was announced. It was Blue Pegasus's Ichiya and Usagi against Quarto Cerberus's Bacchus and Rocker. Blue Pegasus won.

The next battle was between Lamina Scale and Mermaid Heel. It was between Lyon and Yukka and Kagura and Milliana. It came out to a tie.

And the second to last battle was between Saber and Fairy Tail. It was between the four dragon slayers. The battle was intense. It was a back and forth battle. Till finally Natsu beat both the twin dragon slayers. He was amazing.

It was the last battle of the day. It was between Alex and Gray against Lyon and Cheila. Gray kicked Lyon's ass. The battle between Cheila seemed to have lasted an eternity. Finally the battle ended and Cheila fell to the ground. Alex and Gray had won. Alex was hunch over. Her body was beaten and bruised. Gray walked over to her side. The crowed cheered. The announcer announced that it was the end of the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games.

Everyone began to depart, happy for the day off. Gray grabbed her from behind the legs and carried her. She looked at him confused.

"What are you doing?" she asked trying to break free from his hold.

"I'm taking you to see Polysica-san so she can heal you and then you and me are going to talk."

"Gray I'm fine. There's nothing to talk about."

"Nothing to talk about?! A you almost... Killed yourself." it killed him to say it. Huh, how ironic. He looked down at the ground trying to avoid her gaze. Alex's heart filled with pain as she remember what had happened the night before. She felt guilty about almost taking her own life, but she wasn't ready to tell him. Or more like she couldn't tell him.

It's not like she didn't want to tell him, but she couldn't tell him. It would only make him even more worried and he'd try to stop it before it would happen. This is something she wouldn't be able to escape from.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

One day left of the Grand Magic Games. One day left till that day. That unescapeable day. A day full of horror and fear.

Gray had taken Alex to Polysica, who instantly healed her. When she had finished healing the girl, they two began to walk to Alex's hotel room. The two walked the streets in silence.

Alex was thinking of different stories to tell Gray. She couldn't tell him the truth. No matter how much she wanted to tell him what was bothering her, she just couldn't. She had swore to tell no one.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't even realize they had made it to her hotel room. Alex slowly put the key in the key hole and turned it. She turned the knob in what seemed like slow motion. When the door had finally opened Gray walked into the room. The room looked as if nothing had happened.

The curtains had been fixed and placed back in front of the window. The bed was put back in place and perfectly made. The pale carpets were no long stained red. The were completely white.

Celia, who was cureled up on the bed looked up at who enteres the room. It was only Gray and Alex. She got up off the bed and left the room. She knew they needed to give them space so they could talk.

Once she had left the room Gray sat down on the bed and looked at Alex. She stood in front of him not looking him in the eye and fidgeting. Gray grabbed her by the waist and pulled her on top of him. She let out a small squeek and laughed. But her laugh went as soon as it had come. She rolled off of him and laid next to him. They laid there in silence. Finally Gray was the one to break the silence.

"A, what happened?"

"N...nothing happened." she stuttered.

"That's bullshit A. Something happened. If nothing had happened why would you have tried to take your own life?"

She was silent for a moment and she responded, "I was weak. I grew tired of life. I just couldn't see the point in living anymore when all i can ever truely feel is pain."

It wasn't a complete lie. She knew Gray knew it wasn't the full truth but he didn't pushed her to tell him. They were once again engulfed in the silence.

The sun was beginning to set fill the whole room with light. The room changed till it was fill with different shades of purple and red.

Gray was deep in thought when he heard the sound of someones soft sob. He looked to see Alex was crying. Her hands were burried in her face and she was shaking.

"Shh. Don't cry A. It's going to be okay." he comforted her.

"Gray?" she whispered once she had stopped crying.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Please stay with me tonight. I don't want to be alone."

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." Gray whispered in her ear.

She cuddled up to his side and he put a strong arm around her shoulders. They laid like that. Slowly their eyes grew heavy until they finally closed and they fell into a peaceful sleep.

Gray woke up with a start. He looked around the room. Panic filled Gray. The side which Alex had slept on was empty. There was no one else in the room with him but Celia who was curled up at the foot of the bed. Gray crawled next to her and lightly shook her awake.

"Celia." he whispered. She woke up. She squinted her eyes, unused to the light. She let out a yawn before she answered.

"What is it dad?" she mumbeled.

"Where's your mother?"

"Mom in the music room on the third floor."

Gray let out a sigh of relief. He jumped out of bed and kissed the top of Celia's head. He opened the door to the room and headed down to the music room.

When he reached the music room he heard the beautiful sounds of a piano. Not only was there the sound of the piano but someone singing along with it. Gray pushed open the already slightly open door and looked to see Alex sitting at the piano and singing.

Gray was mesmerized by the sound of her voice. He noticed her voice had improved since she was a child. He always love to here the sound of her singing. She was singing a song that he had never heard before. He listen closly to the lyrics she was singing.

_**I've been believing in something so distant**_

_**As if I was human**_

_**And I've been denying this feeling of hopelessness**_

_**In me, in me**_

_**All the promises I madeJust to let you down**_

_**You believed in me, but I'm brokenI have nothing left**_

_**And all I feel is this cruel wanting**_

_**We've been falling for all this time**_

_**And now I'm lost in paradise**_

_**As much as I'd like the past not to existIt still does**_

_**And as much as I'd like to feel like I belong here**_

_**I'm just as scared as youI have nothing left**_

_**And all I feel is this cruel wanting**_

_**We've been falling for all this timeAnd now I'm lost in paradise**_

_**Run away, run away**_

_**One day we won't feel this pain anymore**_

_**Take it all awayShadows of you**_

_**Cause they won't let me go**_

_**Until I have nothing left**_

_**And all I feel is this cruel wanting**_

_**We've been falling for all this time**_

_**And now I'm lost in paradise**_

_**Alone, and lost in paradise**_

She finished her song Gray gave a small round of applause. It startled her and she spun around. Her body relaxed as she saw Gray behind her.

"Good show. Jolly good show. Bravo. Bravo." he said with a funny accent.

"Don't do that to me Gray. You scared me." she said slapping him on the arm as he came to sit by her.

"My apologies mam'." he apologized.

He leaned in and planted a kiss on her lips. Slowly letting go they turned to the piano. Gray started to play with the keys. Then he turned to Alex.

"You have such a pretty voice." he told her.

"No I don't." she said blushing.

"Yes you do. I'm serious. I wish you would sing more often."

"Thanks."

"I have song I want to sing for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Just please don't make fun of me. I'm quite nervous."

"I won't. I promise."

Gray placed his shaking hands on the piano keys. He began to play. Alex listened to the sound of Gray's voice.

_**What would I do without your smart mouth?**_

_**Drawing me in, and you kicking me out**_

_**You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down**_

_**What's going on in that beautiful mindI'm on your magical mystery ride**_

_**And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright**_

_**My head's under waterBut I'm breathing fine**_

_**You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**_

_**'Cause all of meLoves all of youLove your curves and all your edges**_

_**All your perfect imperfectionsGive your all to me**_

_**I'll give my all to you**_

_**You're my end and my beginning**_

_**Even when I lose I'm winning'**_

_**Cause I give you all of me**_

_**And you give me all of you, oh**_

_**How many times do I have to tell you**_

_**Even when you're crying you're beautiful too**_

_**The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood**_

_**You're my downfall, you're my muse**_

_**My worst distraction, my rhythm and bluesI can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you**_

_**My head's under water**_

_**But I'm breathing fine**_

_**You're crazy and I'm out of my mind**_

_**'Cause all of meLoves all of you**_

_**Love your curves and all your edges**_

_**All your perfect imperfections**_

_**Give your all to meI'll give my all to you**_

_**You're my end and my beginning**_

_**Even when I lose I'm winning**_

_**'Cause I give you all of me**_

_**And you give me all of you, oh**_

_**Give me all of you**_

_**Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts**_

_**Risking it all, though it's hard**_

_**'Cause all of meLoves all of you**_

_**Love your curves and all your edges**_

_**All your perfect imperfections**_

_**Give your all to meI'll give my all to you**_

_**You're my end and my beginning**_

_**Even when I lose I'm winning**_

_**'Cause I give you all of me**_

_**And you give me all of youI give you all of me**_

_**And you give me all of you, oh**_

He finished singing he turned to look at Alex. He looked at her shocked. She had tears streaming down her cheeks. She had her hands pressed against the sides of her face. Gray didn't know what to do. He was so confused.

"Oh my god A. Are you okay? I'm so sorry."

She laughed and said, "Yes. I'm perfectly fine."

"Then why are you crying."

"I'm crying because I loved it. It was beautiful. You've improved on you voice. It sounds wonderful. Look." she held out her arm, "You gave me goose bumps."

"Wow. I did that?"

"Yes you did."

"I must be pretty good. I may even be better than you."

"Hey Mr I wouldn't get to cocky. I'm still better than you."

They laughed and joke for a few. Then they began to play the instraments and sing. After a while they stopped playing and singing and danced. They held each other in their arms swaying to the music.

They spent their day off in that music room instead of joining the others at the water park. They sang, they danced, and they laughed and joked all day. The day just slipped from their grasp.

Gray swiftly picked her up off her feet and carried her to the room. She squeeled and thrashed around. Once they were in the room he threw her on the soft bed. Then he fell on top of her and she threw a fit of giggles.

Gray nuzzled into the curve of her neck. Then he began kissing her face everywhere. Then he began to kiss down her neck. This sent shivers through her body. Then he stopped and stared at her. He was blushing bright red with embarassment.

"I'm so sorry." he apologized, getting off her.

"Why are yoy sorry?" she asked confused.

"I went too far. I'll just go now." he began to leave, when Alex grabbed him by the wrist. She looked up at him.

"It's fine Gray. Your perfectly fine." she told him getting up and kneeling up on the bed. She started to get closer to him. She was so close that they were chest to chest.

They looked into each others eyes. They leaned in to kiss each other. Suddenly Gray stopped.

"A, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. I'm sure." she said looking to see if Celia was in the room, but she was gone.

In one swift movement he pushed her gently on the bed. He laid himself on top of her and began to kiss every inch of her body. The two ripped off their clothes and threw them on the floor, leaving them forgotten.

After a night of magic the two finally fell asleep. They fell into a swift and blissful slumber. Resting for the final day of the Grand Magic Games.

* **The songs I used for this chapter was ****Lost in Paradise ****by ****Evanescence ****and ****All of Me** **by ****John Legend****.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Celia crepted back into her and Alex's hotel room. She was glad she had left the room. When she had flown through the window she looked over at Alex and Gray, who were asleep, then at the forgotten close sprawled on the floor. When she saw them she realized what happen between the two ice mages. Not only that but the room was ice cold from the tgin layer of ice that covered the walls.

The exceed jump on the small love seat that was in the room. Laying down she began to slowly close her eyes when there came a knock at the door. She lifted her sleepy head and looked over at Gray and Alex. They hadn't moved from their positions. Celia got up and walked to the door.

"Who is it?" she asked them through the door.

"It's Laxus." said a deep voice.

"Come in Laxus."

He opened the door and poked his head through the door before entering the room. He looked at the two sleeping mages then at the floor. When he saw the clothes lying there on the floor he began to feel awkward knowing what the two had done. A little bit of anger filled Laxus.

He started walking over to Alex's side of the bed when Gray began to shift benieth the covers. He sat up and streched his arms. He looked in Laxus's direction and was shocked. The color fell from his face. The two just stared at each other, not knowing what to say.

Sensing the tension in the room Alex opened her eyes and looked at what was happening around her. A blush of embarrassment flushed in her face. She looked between the two before she spoke.

"L... Laxus. What are you doing here?" she asked nervously.

"Something happened with Lucy." he told her.

"What happened?" Gray asked.

"Master will explain once everyone has met at the local pub. So you two should... throw on some clothes." he pointed at them and the clothes lying on the floor before he started exiting the room. Putting his hand on the door he turned to look at Gray.

"You and me will have a talk after though. Understand?"

Gray nodded skiddeshly and Laxus left the room along with Celia. Alex placed her hand in front of her mouth and began to chuckle. Gray looked at her confused.

"What are you laughing at?"

"I'm laughing about the fact that Laxus is going to kill you." she said begininng to get up.

"Oh really. So you find my death funny." he said grabbing her and pulled her on top of him. She began a fit of giggles as she struggled to get off of Gray. He started kissing her face all over.

"Gray stop it! We have to get ready!" She said through giggles.

"Well if I'm going to die I would like to die happy."

"Haha." she laughed before she grew serious, "We have to go see what happened to Lucy."

Gray grew serious as well, "I know. Come on."

They hopped out of the bed and began quickly threw on the clothes they had forgotten on the floor. They rushed into the bathroom and looked at themselves in the mirror. Their hair was completely messed up. They began to straighten out their and tried combing it down. Once they got it to stay somewhat flat, they rushed out the door to the local pub.

They made it to the pub out of breath. Everyone stared at the two as they leaned up against the door frame. Once they had caught their breath they sat at a table closest to the master. Everyone looked at him in silence, waiting for him to tell them what was going on. He turned to Wendy, Happy, Carla, Panterlily, and Gajeel.

"Would you please tell them what you told me." he asked Gajeel.

"Yes master." Gajeel replied.

He began to tell everyone about how he had seen the graveyard of dragons under the stadium of the Grand Magic Games. He told them about how he showed it to Lucy, Natsu, Wendy, and the exceeds. About how one of the kingdoms knights invited then in to the castle and explained the eclipse project. Then the royal army showed up and arrested Lucy and Saber's former celstial spirit mage and the only way to free Lucy was to win the games.

"So Lucy's involved in some mysterious project and was then arrested by the royal army?" Erza said.

"And the only way to free her is to win the games?" said Laxus.

"But we're not even sure we can trust their word." Gray answered him.

"I don't care! We have to save Lucy!" yelled Natsu who was currently tied to one of the poles in the pub.

"Natsu calm down." Wendy told him.

"Master." Alex said.

"We can't just barge in on them. We're up against the kingdom. They're proabbly holding her as a hostage till the eclipse project is cancelled." the master stated.

Everyone sat there in silence. All were deep in thought about how they could save Lucy. The silence was broken by Natsu, who had broken free from the ropes that were holding him.

"Stop screwing around and lets go save Lucy!" he yelled.

As he took a set forward a heavy force striked him down. Everyone looked at him shocked. The master had used his magic to strike down Natsu.

"Calm down." he said in a cool tone, "They have one of our family members this no time to celebrate. I'm sure we're all think the same."

The guild looked at the floor glumly and angry. No one said a word. No one moved at all.

The final day of the Grand Magic Games. The fateful day we couldn't escape. That horrid day.

The crowd yelled and cheered as the teams were annouced. The crowd and anouncers were shocked not only the strange behavior of Sabertooth but the fact that Natsu wasn't amongst team Fairy Tail. Instead, taking his place, was Juvia.

The battle for today was a battle amongst all five members of each team. They're battle ground was the entire city of Crocus. Each team would gain a point for each person they took down from other teams. Each team had a leader and if the leader was to be taken out then the aposing team would gain five points. Since Alex was a team all by herself if anyone was to take her out would gain they're team nine points.

Once the rules had been explained the battle was on. The teams began moving out and splitting up. Every team but Fairy Tail. They were standing in the middle of the squared unmoving with their eyes closed. Alex was the only one from Fairy Tail who had moved. She was in hiding knowing that she would be everyone main target.

Meanwhile other teams were fighting. Quarto puppy had been completely dominated. The teams continued to fight. Two members of Mermaid Heel were defeated by Blue Pegasus.

Suddenly Fairy Tail opened their eyes and were on the move following the orders the first gave them. Soon after they had joined the battle Blue Pegasus was defeated and Risley from Mermaid Heel was taken out.

They all mae their way to their destinations. Before Gray was Rufus. He was sitting reading a book with a smug look on his face. Anger surged through Gray as he stared at Rufus. He would do anything to save a member of Fairy Tail and to get his revenge. He would win no matter what. He was sure of it.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

***If you haven't been following the anime instead of the manga then there will be spoliers in this chapter and the ones to follow. And if any of you have any comments for my story please feel free to review.**

Gray stood before Rufus. Anger surging through his bones. He hated Rufus and he would stop at nothing to defeat Rufus. No only for Lucy's sake, but for his personal revenge.

Rufus sat there reading a book. This pissed off Gray even more. Rufus closed the book with a snap and looked up at Gray.

"Well, well. My memeries were just about to forget you. Will you please help me to remember?" he said to Gray in a calm voice.

"You don't have to remember because this will be your end." he replied to Rufus.

Gray made the first attack but the memory make mage dodged his attack. That didn't slow Gray down as he sent another attack on Rufus. Again he was quick and dodged his attack.

Rufus gave Gray a sly smile as he made his attack. Using his memory make he created a new magic attack. He combined Orga's black lighting and Gray's ice make magic. It hit Gray, but he continued to stand. Then he sent another attack at Gray. Gray created a sheild to block the attack but it vanished and he was sent flying through the air.

Instead of falling, Gray landed on his feet, sliding to the other side of the room. In one swift movement he ripped his shirt from his body and tossed it a side. The crowd stared at him in awe. The two fighting mages stared at each other.

"Since recieving the mark of Fairy Tail I have never lost to the same enemy twice." Gray said, staring coldly at Rufus.

"Is that so? So I'm guessing you have some kind of plan in mind?" he taughnted Gray.

Gray didn't as he began another attack. Rufus readied himself to memorize Gray's magic. Rufus was shocked as Gray had finished creating his attack. Gray had created an unlimited amount of objects out of ice all at once that Rufus's magic couldn't keep up.

While Rufus was distracted, Gray charged forward and attacked Rufus. His attack made contact with Rufus. Though it hit him it didn't seem to phase him. He used his memory make to create "Burning Earth" and attacked Gray. He smiled smugly, thinking he had the upper hand, when out of the flames appeared Gray. Rufus was taken a back by the fact that Gray was phased by his burning flames and that he was snicking at him.

"I remember flames much hotter than these." he told Rufus before he gave the final blow, knocking Rufus to the ground.

The crowd cheered as Rufus laid there unable to fight anymore. His hat gently floated towards the ground and Gray quickl snatched it and place it upon his head. He looked into the vision lacrima and flashed everyone a smile of triumph. The crowd cheered and the member of Fairy Tail smiled proudly at him. Then they continued to they're desinated positions.

Juvia was walking, when above her Chelia came out of nowhere and attacked her. Juvia dodged her attack. The two fought, but the battle was a stand still.

Meanwhile Erza was her desination. She stood there for a moment waiting for Minerva. When out of nowhere came, not Minerva, but Kagura. Mavis stared at the scene before her shocked. She had made a miscalculation. Mavis began to sob causesing everyone in Fairy Tail to panic. Meanwhile Kagura and Erza were in the middle of their battle when out of nowhere hands sprouted out of nothing grabbing their faces and flung them to the side.

The two girls got to their feet and stared at the girl standing before them. It was Minerva. She stood there snickering at the two girls. The two way battle between Erza and Kagura had just turned into a three way battle.

The battle between the three was visious. Minerva was winning. Not a scratch had touched her skin. Kagura and Erza on the other hand were beaten and bruised. Also they were both out of breath. Minerva stood in front of them smiling which pissed them both off.

Suddenly out of nowhere there was a giant blob in front of the two girls. Attached to the blob was none other than Milianna. Her eyes were closed and her face was twisted in pain. Erza and Kagura stared at Minerva in disgust as they looked at their dearest friend. Minerva's smile grew even wider and it twisted into an even more demonic grin, show her pleasure at the girls expressions.

"I've caught myself a cat as you can see, and this blob she attached to is slowly sucking the maguc from her. I'm leaving this battle between the two of you. Who ever wins this battle will get to face me and I shall also let this cat of yours go." she said to them as they just kneeled there and stared at her.

In an instant Kagura was up and charging towards Minerva. She was only inches away from her when all of a sudden Erza was standing where Minerva had stood. Erza was confused at first but as she saw Kagura's swoard coning at her, she pulled out her own swoard and blocked her attack. Minerva turned to the two fighting girls, gave them a twisted grin, and vanished into thin air along with Milianna. The two started their battle, niether one backing out. They would do anything to save their friend.

Meanwhile Gajeel was heading to his destination. As he turned the corner he saw a figure standing there. The figure was Rogue. Just as the first master had predicted.

In another part of the town was Laxus and Orga face to face. Again it was just as the first had predicted. The mages stood there smiling slyly at each other.

Juvia and Chelia were still fighting when Gray and Lyon appeared. Lyon was shocked to see that Chelia was having trouble. _Juvia's so strong, _he thought to himself. The boys stared at each other intently while the two girls looked at Lyon and Gray with loved-struck eyes. Till Juvia remembered that Gray already belonged to Alex. She was sad at first, but then she smiled to herself because she knew that Gray and Alex belonged together and she was happy for them.

Juvia returned her attention back to the battle forming in front of her. Lyon and Chelia made the first attack. Lyon only aimed for Gray, while Chelia went after Juvia. Lyon and Chelia were beating them.

"Lyon-sama is so strong." commented Juvia.

"But their teamwork is poor. We may have a chance to win against them." he looked down at Juvia and smiled, "But I need a certain water mage to help me with this."

Juvia let out a small laugh and took Gray's out stretched hand. Gray pulled her to her feet and the two stared at the enemy in front of them. The were prepared to show them the power of their bonds.

Meanwhile, anixously roaming the streets, Alex looked up at the lacrima vision. She was so involved in the scenes before her that she didn't the foot steps aproching behind her. The figure smiled at her obliviousness.

"Well, well. I guess I've found you." said the figure and Alex spun around to face Jura.

Her heart stopped for a moment. She knew this was part of the first's prediction, but she was still nervous to go up against Jura. Her cmposure was calm and collective.

"Jura of the Ten Wizard Saints. So you've found me huh?" she said calming her nerves.

"Don't worry. I won't use my full power on you."

"Oh please, don't hold back. I want to feel the full force of your powers."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Very well then."

Alex made the first move. She sent a dozen ice knives at him. None of them hit Jura, for he blocked it with his magic. Before he knew what hit him, a sharp pain ran up his left side. Behind him stood Alex, a pressed against her side. He turned to look at her his eyes open wide. She was incrediably fast. She turned to look at him. Her lips spread into a smile. He gave her a smile.

"You sure are fast. I've never met anyone like you." he commented her.

"I've been training to fight in battles pretty much all my life." she told him.

"I can tell."

This time he was the first to attack. Alex barely made it out of the way before it came crashing down. Jura sent more attacks after her. She dodge them all, but just barely.

Juvia, Gray, Lyon, and Chelia were continuing to fight wgen they all heard the sound of rocks crashing together. They all turned to the source of the noise. They looked in shock to see that it was Jura and Alex fighting. Dodging Jura's attack, Alex landed between Gray and Juvia, while Jura stepped inbetween Lyon and Chelia. Both we're beaten up, but to everyone's surprise it was Jura who looked beaten up the most.

"You are quite something. To think that someone of your size could be able to beat me up this badly." he said.

"Maybe you're just growing old and slowing down." she taughted.

"Alex. What are you doing?" Lyon asked.

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"Alex stop. You can't fight him he could hurt you." Gray begged her.

"I'll be fine Gray. I can handle it. You need to stop doubting me."

Jura and Alex picked up where there battle left off. Everyone moved out of the way of the two mages. Gray, Lyon, and Chelia got out of the way safely. Juvia tripped and fell. As was getting back up Jura sent an attack meaning to hit Alex but Juvia was in the way and was going to hit her. Juvia stared in fear. The rock was moving fast, she didn't have time to move. Before she could process what was happening she felt a force push her away from the rock. She turned to look to see what it was. Fear filled her being. Everything seemed as if it was in slow motion. She watched as the powerful impact of the rocks hit the left side of Alex's body. There was the sickening sound of bones breaking. Everyone stared in fear as they watched Alex fly through the air and land on ground, lifeless. They all stared with hollow eyes. They were all frozen still. Even Jura.

She layed there unmoving. Gray, Juvia, and Lyon were shaking. Tears threaten to spill from Lyon and Gray's eyes, they were aready spilling from Juvia's eyes.

Just as the announers were about to annouce that Jura had won when Alex began to move. Everyone heart lifted and they stared in awe. She slowly began pushing herself up on her feet. Every inch of her body was shaking and she was holding the left side of her rib cage. She turned her body and faced Jura.

"Hehe. Th... at was qui... te a blow." she said through coughs.

"How? How can you still stand?" Jura said his voice shaking.

"Never... under estimate the will power of Fairy Tail."

Ignoring the agonizing pain in her side she charged towards Jura. In one swift movement she created a swoard of ice. Jura stared at her, his eyes were wide with shock. Never in his life had he ever met a person so determined to win. To be able to stand up after taking such powerful blow. Epecially since half of the bones in the left side of her body were broken. Jura couldn't move he was too shocked. Pain shot through his entire body as he was flung into the air. Then his body came crashing to the ground.

He just laid there unmoving. The crowd gasped and stared in shock. Alex stood a few feet away from Jura. She was breathing hard and the pain in her side grew even more painful. When annoucers shook off the shock of seeing Jura defeated they annouced that Alex had won.

She looked into the lacrima vision. A smile of triumph spread across her face. She stood up straight and raised her swoard into the air. Gray and Juvia looked at the ice mage in shock for only a moment before they smiled proudly at her. She turned to look at them and smiled at them. But as soon as the smile had appeared on her face it vanished as she fell to her knees.

Gray and Juvia rushed to her side. Gray gently grabbed her by the waist. As he lightly placed his fingers on her side she flinched. Gray stopped and pulled his hand away.

"Gray, it's okay. You can carry me. I can handle the pain for a few moments. Just please bring me over to the railing of the bridge and I can lean against it." she told him.

He was hesitant at first byt then in a swift movement he picked her up and brought her to the bridge railing. Her gently placed her on her feet and she leaned against the railing. He took her face in his hands and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I'll be back. I have to take care of a few things first." he said to her before turning and going to stand next to Juvia.

"Let's do this." she said.

"Let's."

They were off and fighting Lyon and Chelia. They combined their magic together and used unison raid. They had defeated then. They smiled for the crowd. Both turned to look at Alex but their hearts dropped when they saw that she was no longer there. They knew she went back into hiding. Instead of sitting there wondering where she had gone they went to go look for her. Hoping she would be okay.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Alex was running. The pain in her sides were so intense. With every breathe she took there a sharp pain followed. But she couldn't stop now, she had to keep running. There was danger. She could sense it.

Her heart was beating fast in her chest. She could hear it pound in her ears. The pain in her side grew even more intense. Her head was spinning and the world was beginning to tilt. Shaking her head she pushed forward. She just couldn't stop. It was as if something was pulling her forward.

Meanwhile Kagura and Erza's battle was coming to a close. Sitting a few feet away was Kgura, her eyes wide with shock. Lying before her was Erza, her foot burried under the rubble that almost crushed Kagura.

"Why...?" whispered Kagura.

"Because... I remembered you. I didn't know your name. But I remebered you were Simon's little sister." Erza told her.

"Could... it be?"

"Yes. I am also from the Rosemary village."

Kagura just stared as she remembered the day her village was attacked. How the attackers had killes off parents and stole children. Erza had save her that day. She helped her escape, but could get away herself. She and Simon had been caught and were forced to build the tower of Heaven.

Kagura laid a hand across her mouth. Tears came spilling from her eyes as she remembered how the girl in front of her had saved her. How even now she had saved her. Getting up, with tears still in her eyes, she lifted the heavy rock off of Erza's now crushed foot. She looked at Erza and began to throw in the white flag when pain shot through her side. She looked down to see that her own blade had pierce her and then look behind her. There stood Minerva her face twisted into a grin. She pulled the swoard out and watched as Kagura fell with a thud on the floor. Erza looked at Minerva in such disgust.

Kagura looked at Erza with pleding eyes, "Milianna. Please save her."

"Yeah." she replied.

"Milianna? That kitten?" Minerva questioned mockingly.

With a wave of her hand Milianna appeared and fell the the floor unable to move like Kagura. Erza rushed over to Milianna's side. She placed her hand on top of her back and felt something warm and sticky soak her hand. She gently lifted up Milianna's cloak to find slash marks going every which way along her entire back. Anger serged through Erza.

"I got tired of waiting so I had some fun." Minerva said sneering at her.

Anger exploded throughout Erza as she stood up ignoring the pain in her crushed foot. She turned to look at the sneering bitch. Her expression was the scariest thing to have seen. It was a look that could kill.

Before knew it, something began wrapping around her injured anckle and she was being thrown agaist a pillar. Minerva had used her magic to attack Erza. She just kept throwing her around.

She stopped attacking and looked down upon Erza. Her lips curled into a smile similar to that of a demon. Slowly Erza pushed herself back up on her feet. As soon as she was standing up right Minerva attack. She caused explosions around her and in the ceiling above. Debree came tombling down.

Before Minerva could take in the scene before her Erza was there in front of her. Swoard in hand. Minerva had time to quickly dodged the attack from in front of her, but not enough to dodged the one that came from behind. Minerva was sent flying. She looked up to see who her attacker was. Standing before her and Erza was Alex.

She looked as if she had been run over. Her hair was all ascrew. There was dried blood staining underneith her nose and on her lips. She panting and gripping her side. With every breath she winced in pain. It looked as if she could barely keep herself up.

Minerva picked herself up off the ground. Looked angrily at the injured girl in front of her. Then she began chuckling and her demon smile returned. Erza and Alex stood there staring coldly at their enemy.

"So this is your savior. This is perfect. With this my guild will win. I can take both of you down." she said with wild eyes.

Alex looked over at Erza. Erza looked back at her. They gave each other a small nod. Then they turned back to Minerva who had begun to charge towards the injured girls.

In one swift instant Erza and Alex used their magic. Both were draped in a suit of armor. Erza's armor was the Armor of Nakagami. Her most powerful armor she has in her collection. Alex was draped in an armor made from her ice make magic. It was made of ice that could not be shattered.

This stopped Minerva in her tracks. But it was only for a moment before she sent her attack flying at the girls. Everything around them went flying. Debree flew left and right. Minerva smiled at her work, but as the smoke and dust began to clear her smile disappeared. There still stand was Alex and Erza. The two stood back to back and stared at Minerva with cold eyes.

At the same exact moment Erza and Alex launched forward. Each beheld a swoard in their hand. Erza's was crafted from steel and Alex's was crafted from ice. Erza attacked from the left as Alexandria attacked from the right. Together in one swift movement the two closed the space between them and Minerva and brought their blades down upon Minerva. She was sent flying and landed face first on the floor.

Erza and Alex stood there in triumph. Gentle smiles spread across their beaten and bruised faces. Then turned to look at one another and give a small grin.

The crowd cheer and yelled for their excelent display of team work. The announcers were confused on who to give the points to that they decided to split them up. Erza was given two points and Alex was given three. The scoreboard showed the Alex was in first place while team Fairy Tail came close in second place, and Saber in third.

Another two more points had been added to team Fairy Tail. Laxus had defeated Saber's Orga earning the team one more point. The next person to gain the team a point was Gajeel. He had fought on of the twin dragon slayers, Rouge, and had defeated him.

The battle between the two was intense. At first Gajeel was beating Rouge but the tables had begun to turn. Something Rouge had snap and his attitude changed along with his magic. There was something dark about the magic radiating off his body. But just as Fairy Tail thought Gajeel was losing, he came back around and had defeated Rouge.

Now there was only one enemy left for the guild to defeat. That enemy was Sting. Dragging their injured selves they went to search for the only Saber member left.

Erza and Alex's magic disappered in to the air and began to feel the pain they had ignored when they had fought Minerva. Alex grabbed Erza by the waist and helped her stand up straight. Erza placed her arm around her shoulder and the two began to walk in the direction in which Sting was.

Soon the six members of the guild were gathered into the same spot. All stood together side by side. In front of them stood Sting. A sneer was placed upon his face.

He readied himself to attack Fairy Tail but stopped in his tracks. He looked at the guild before him. All of them were standing still and staring directly at him. They all wore and expression of determination. Despire their injuries they stood there prepaired to fight.

Stings legs felt like jello and in an instant he felt to his knees before the guild. Tears streamed down his face as he told them he couldn't fight them. That he was no match for them and that he would never get his friend back.

Milianna came walking up to them. She was craddling something in her arms. She slowly revieled a sleeping exceed. Sting looked up and even more tears began to spill from his eyes. Slowly the exceed opened his sleepy eyes and looked at Sting.

Jumping out of Milianna's arms he ran to Sting. The two hugged each other and cried. The crowd awed at the two and began to cheer when the annoucers had announced that Fairy Tail was the victors. The guild were the ones that were cheering the loudest.

Alex and the others stood there with happiness in their souls. They were happy to know that after being gone for seven years and all the shit the rest of the guild had been through, they made up for it. Nothing could make them happier then that moment right there. Little did they know that there was a danger lingering in the shadows and that this was the fateful day in which no one could escape.


End file.
